


Show me the way

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gail Abernathy - Freeform, Henri-Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: A modern AU story.  Fluff and angst, happiness and sadness, Scotland and overseas.





	1. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU story. Fluff and angst, happiness and sadness, Scotland and overseas.

** _Jamie_ **

Coming back to Scotland wasn’t easy, yet his country of birth seemed to be the only place where he had any sense of belonging. It had been a long time since he had lived there.

Jamie had left six years earlier to study in France. His strongest subjects at school had been languages: French and Spanish. Unlike his sister, who was happy to remain in Scotland with her high school sweetheart, he wanted to see something of the world and live in another culture. 

He had told his parents, Brian and Ellen, that he would study in France for three years and then return. Well, that was the initial plan. Once he had completed his studies, he took work wherever he could find it: serving drinks in Paris bars, hosting guided tours in tourist hotspots in France and Spain and tutoring students of English. 

He had moved around Europe at first with his girlfriend from university, Annalise, but when she met a rich Italian, she suddenly lost interest in him and within six months she was married and living in Milan. He thought he’d be devastated but was surprised to find he could move on without too much difficulty. He wondered if it had been more a relationship of convenience for both of them than he had realised.

The hardest thing about returning to Scotland was that his parents had both died in the six years he had been away. He had flown home once when his father had a heart attack. Brian’s health improved for a while, but he died a year later and he returned for his funeral. His mother had died suddenly two years after that, following a stroke. Once again, his journey home was to be at a graveside. He admitted to a sense of guilt about not being there in their dotage and his sister, Jenny, made no secret of how she felt about them dying in his absence. She and her husband, Ian, had shouldered the responsibility of caring for them and their own young children and she didn’t let Jamie forget it.

Given the tension between him and Jenny, he didn’t feel he could return to live at the family home, _Lallybroch. _It was going to take some time for him to win Jenny’s trust and forgiveness. So, here he was in Glasgow with enough money to rent a small apartment and in need of a regular income.

His godfather, Murtagh, had lined him up for an interview with a tourism business that ran a wide range of bus tours in Scotland. His foreign language skills, combined with his experience in Europe, had won him the job. He’d completed a two-week orientation programme and was rostered on to guide his first two-week tour.

He gathered information on the areas covered on the tour to rediscover his Scottish history, and borrowed Murtagh’s car to visit a few of the places he hadn’t been to before. He wanted this job to go well. The tour company would provide several uniforms which needed to be purchased – he was a tall, well-built man and none of their current uniforms would fit.

On his first morning, he arrived to work early and looked through his passenger manifest. A French couple and a Spaniard with the comment “speak very little English”. Some Americans, an elderly woman, a group of girls in their early 20s from England and a few Australians and a French Canadian. A very mixed group. Should be interesting, he thought.

He felt a little nervous as he approached the bus. He needed this to go well. He saw some of the passengers were already on board waiting and took a deep breath.

** _Claire_ **

The problem with being divorced was finding someone to holiday with. Someone who wanted to visit the same places and at the same time.

Claire desperately needed a break from life in Boston after she and Frank had gone through a lengthy and unpleasant legal battle to end their marriage. Frank had insisted that he should retain almost everything – Claire pointed out that she too had been working full-time. Frank claimed that the antiques they had bought were from his salary – Claire had countered his claims by pointing out that she had actually been earning more than him in the last three years of their marriage.

Claire had married Frank when she was only just 20. He was an older man who had fawned over her, made her feel loved and offered her security. She had been an undergraduate in London when they met. She married Frank, moved with him to Boston and completed her medical degree there, and then worked long hours in a hospital – and she found out what Frank had been doing when she was working nights. In fact, whenever she was working.

The settlement they finally reached hadn’t really been acceptable to either of them, but Claire had finally conceded a few points to get the marriage over and done with. There were some things that weren’t worth fighting about if it meant having to maintain contact with Frank and his obnoxious solicitor.

Now she was sitting on a tour bus in Glasgow waiting for the rest of the passengers to arrive for their 14-day tour of Scotland. She’d been staying in a hotel for two nights to get rid of any skerrick of jet lag before the tour began. Although she was an independent woman, she had to admit that she was looking forward to having some company for the rest of her holiday. She was beginning to realise that she might need to be selective about that company.

She’d sat towards the front of the bus after seeing a group of young women race to the back and start taking selfies with their selfie sticks. Their raucous voices, heavy makeup and duck-bum faces reminded her of the first-year university students she’d lectured at the university in Boston. Not the people she wanted in close proximity for two weeks. That would be a busman’s holiday.

As she sat by the window, she watched her fellow travellers arriving. A few youngish and middle-aged couples, some lone retirees and an American couple around her age with distinctly Southern accents. Some people speaking French and Spanish. The last passenger was a plump, homely-looking woman who sat beside her and introduced herself: “Good morning, m’dear. I’m Glenna. Pleased to make yer acquaintance.”

“Good morning Glenna. I’m Claire. Nice to meet you” she replied.

“Ye’ve got a very slight American twang Claire”, Glenna observed.

“Yes, I’ve been living in Boston, Massachusetts, for nearly eight years. And you are most definitely Scottish, Glenna” Claire smiled.

“Aye, but I’ve been living in England for many years and when my late husband passed, I decided to come back to Scotland for a wee holiday”, Glenna explained. “But I wanted someone to drive me around and arrange everything.”

They were engaged in polite banter when a tall, red-headed Scot climbed on to the bus. He introduced himself: “Good morning to ye all. My name is Jamie Fraser, and I’ll be yer tour guide for the next 14 days.”

Before he could utter another word, the group of young women at the rear of the bus cheered and one called out: “And for the next 14 nights, we hope.”

Jamie’s blush almost matched his hair. “As I was saying, we’ll be travelling from Glasgow to Fort William today, with a side trip to Oban for yer lunch. From Oban ye’ll be able to see the Hebrides, a group of islands close to the West Coast of Scotland. We’ll also stop at a few spots where ye can take scenic photographs.”

From the back of the bus, Claire heard another voice: “So, you’ll be posing for us will you Jamie? Without your shirt?”

Glenna leaned in to Claire’s ear and tutted: “This poor lad is gonna have a hard time with those lassies at the back, I can tell. There’s a minx or two amongst them.”

“Actually, I think you’ll find there are four”, Claire whispered back.


	2. Pursued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tour continues, the dynamics of the group become more obvious.
> 
> One message received loud and clear: readers like regular updates. I plan to post new chapters twice a week. Chapter 3 later this week.

Claire looked sympathetically in Jamie’s direction as he sat in the guide’s seat with his microphone. He was a striking man, well-built and obviously very fit. She wondered why he’d taken on this job. She had often been asked why she’d combined her medical career with lecturing. Truth was, she had wanted the students to be taught by someone whocombined lecturing with ‘real’ medicine rather than a retired surgeon or someone who had lost touch with the demands of a modern emergency room.

As the bus moved out of Glasgow, Jamie occasionally pointed out places of interest and historical significance. He answered passenger questions with confidence, including in French and Spanish for the passengers whose English was limited. Claire was impressed with his command of the French language, which she also spoke, and his sense of humour. He was a very likeable chap.

When they reached Oban, the bus stopped at a restaurant adjoining the Oban Distillery, which had been founded in the 18th century. Some of the passengers went on a distillery tour after lunch while others walked up to McCaig’s Tower with views over Oban Bay. Claire joined Glenna on the distillery tour. 

Jamie joined the distillery group for the first half of the tour, clearly enjoying the drinks as well as the distillery. He had hoped to make a quiet exit to check on the group who had walked to McCaig’s Tower when the gaggle of girls from the rear of the bus followed him: “Wait for us Jamie. We’re coming too” one of them called out as they trotted out teetering on their totally impractical shoes.

Claire watched as Jamie sighed and did his best to look comfortable with his fan club. Glenna groaned: “That poor lad is in for 14 days of hell ye know. Being good looking isna all it’s cracked up to be.”

At the allotted hour, Claire and Glenna strolled back to the bus and sat in their seats. Glenna was nodding off to sleep when the four girls arrived back and one of them shook her arm: “Could you move to the back? My sister and I want to sit closer to Jamie” the girl said in a demanding tone.

Glenna was taken aback and still only half awake when Claire leaned across her: “Glenna is comfortable in her seat and she won’t be moving to accommodate you. You chose those seats and you’ll need to return to them.”

One of the girls leaned forward: “We weren’t talking to you.”

“Well, you are now. And I won’t be moving either”, Claire told her.

Claire thought there was nothing more unattractive than uncivil behaviour, made even worse when it was accompanied by a complete lack of respect for older people.

Jamie had observed the girls from the open door and took control of the situation, quietly encouraging the girls to move up the aisle and escorting them to their seats. As he returned, he looked across Glenna and smiled at Claire: “Thank you” he said quietly as he made eye contact with her. It was the first time he’d fully appreciated Claire’s unusual whisky-coloured eyes and he suddenly realised he was staring. Claire looked away, a little embarrassed. Glenna winked at him.

It was mid-afternoon when the bus arrived in Fort William, and although it was summer it was cooling fast. The hotel they were staying in overlooked Loch Linnhe. Claire was delighted to find that her room had a magnificent view of the loch. She removed a few things from her bag and headed downstairs for some free time. 

After spending most of the day on the bus, she was keen to stretch her legs. She walked into the centre of Fort William and spent some time in the West Highland Museum, then found a café where she could have a coffee and a bite to eat. She sat in the window and looked out on the pedestrian traffic.

She saw a few other people from her bus walking around, including the two young women who had wanted she and Glenna to move. They were pursuing Jamie, who was looking a little tired of their attention. The girls disappeared into a clothing store and he looked around for an escape. 

Jamie spotted Claire reading in the window of the coffee shop and headed over: “Would ye mind if I join ye?” he asked.

“Are you a little tired of your fan club Jamie?” Claire grinned.

“Aye, a wee bit” Jamie replied.

She handed him a newspaper: “You might want to have that ready when they come out of the shop. If they see you, they’ll be over in a flash.”

“Good advice” he smiled. He raised the newspaper just in time. 

Claire laughed: “Don’t put it down yet. They’re looking for you. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.” It was several minutes later that Claire told him: “You’re safe now. They’ve moved on.”

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and ordered a coffee and cake: “Thanks. They’re a wee bit persistent. Those two are sisters and the other two are their friends. One of the sisters has already made an offer she thought I couldna refuse, but I had no trouble telling her I wasna interested. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be troubling ye with it. Thanks for helping out with Glenna. I couldna believe they wanted her to move.”

“Do you always have this problem with young women Jamie?” Claire asked, feeling quite sympathetic.

He looked embarrassed: “I had a wee bit of trouble when I was working in bars and nightclubs and the like. So many women assume that men are interested in having … well, relations with _anyone_. I can assure ye that most men are a wee bit more discerning.” He went on to tell her about having just returned to live in Scotland after spending years in Europe.

“I’m sorry. I must be boring ye”, he said as he finished his cake and sipped his coffee.

“Not at all. I’m glad to hear some men are discerning. My former husband seemed to think that one young female student was much like any other. While I was working nights, he was busy spreading his seed around the university’s female population”, Claire told him.

“When he had ye to come home to? I find that incredible – almost unbelievable”, he told her.

“Oh, believe. It was the research student who became my patient who was the final straw. There’s nothing quite like seeing a gift delivered to your patient from your husband”, Claire said with a look of sadness that made him want to hug her.

“So, ye left him?” Jamie asked.

“I did. It was surprisingly easy after being betrayed. I arrived home with a bottle of disinfectant and suggested he stick his dick in it because I knew where it had been”, she said. Jamie almost spat his coffee out as he reacted with a mixture of shock and laughter.

“I’m glad ye managed to maintain yer sense of humour despite what he’d done”, Jamie smiled.

Claire smiled back at him: “I maintained my sense of humour, but my pride and my trust in men were both severely dented Jamie.”

“My girlfriend left me while we were travelling in Europe. She met a rich Italian and next thing I knew she was gone. Married him after a matter of months”, Jamie told her.

“I’m sorry. That must have really hurt”, Claire said with concern.

“Surprisingly enough, I wasn’t really shocked. I guess I must have known, deep down, that it wasn’t going to last, and she must’ve too. I suppose we’d just grown apart. She wasn’t The One”, Jamie said finishing his coffee.

“I don’t commonly spill my life story out to people, Claire” Jamie told her. “I just feel comfortable with ye.”

“Thank you, I feel relaxed with you too Jamie” Claire replied. “But you’d best get that newspaper ready, because your fan club are approaching as we speak.”


	3. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people demand respect, others earn it.

The two girls had spotted Jamie and headed into the café: “Didn’t you see us come out of the clothing store? You should have waited”, one said with a pout. The other stood back a little, looking unsure they should be there.

“I must be going”, Claire said as she stood and gathered her jacket and bag.

“No, please wait Claire”, Jamie said with a mix of horror and concern. “Geneva and Isobel can have this table and ye and I can walk back to the hotel together.”

“I’m not sure Isobel and I know the way back, Jamie. You’d better stay with us”, Geneva said snappily. “Goodbye Claire.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine”, Isobel said nervously.

“Sit down Isobel”, Geneva said impatiently.

Claire left the café feeling annoyed but delighted to be away from the two sisters. She looked back briefly to see Jamie wearing a frown, then headed back to the hotel at a brisk pace.

“I hadn’t thought of you as a man interested in cougars, Jamie”, Geneva said with a look of annoyance. “I thought you’d enjoy fresh, young types.”

Before Jamie could answer, Isobel said apologetically: “Geneva, you were rude to Claire. And Jamie is a tour guide, not a servant.”

“Oh Isobel, stop being a wimp. I’ll have a latte”, Geneva snapped expectantly. Isobel dutifully went to the counter and ordered their coffees. Jamie felt ready to slap her face but knew that would be the end of his job. He began to wonder if it was worth it. Instead, he waited until the waiter brought the drinks for the two sisters and stood: “Well, I must be off. Lots to do. See you soon ladies” he said as he bolted for the door.

Jamie could _just _see Claire in the distance and ran to catch up with her: “Ye set a cracking pace Sassenach. Ye must be pretty fit.”

“I needed to walk off my ire. Geneva is one _very _annoying little madam”, Claire said through gritted teeth.

“Aye. Ye’ll get no argument from me. She clearly thinks that being more attractive than her sister gives her some sort of special rights”, Jamie said casually.

Claire stopped in her tracks: “Being more attractive does _not _give anyone any special rights. There is nothing attractive about someone who treats others with such scorn”, Claire said emphatically.

Jamie raised both hands, palms facing Claire, in self-defence: “Ye’ll get no argument from me!”

“And what the hell is a Sassenach?”, Claire asked.

“A foreigner. It’s usually used by Scots to refer to the English”, Jamie said looking a bit sheepish.

He felt relieved when she smiled and her whisky eyes looked directly at him: “Well, that’s a relief. I thought it was something sinister.”

Jamie decided it was best not to tell her that Geneva had referred to her as a ‘cougar’. She might rip out his jugular. She was a feisty one.

When they arrived back at the hotel, there were several tourists from their bus with questions for Jamie. Claire quietly excused herself and headed for her room. She was standing at the lift when she heard a call for help in French. She quickly returned to the lobby where a couple with a toddler were kneeling over their child, who was convulsing. Claire estimated the child was 2 years old. She had lost consciousness and both arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably. Claire looked at the wall clock: 4.50pm.

Claire asked them to stand aside: “Call for an ambulance” she told the receptionist. “Tell them it’s most likely a febrile seizure” she added as she quickly assessed the situation. She reassured the parents in French and Jamie stepped forward to let them know Claire was a doctor and to act as translator for the hotel staff.

Claire rolled the little girl on her side to prevent her from choking: “Was she eating anything when this began?” she asked the parents.

“A chocolate bar”, the terrified mother replied.

Claire bent low and carefully reached into the child’s mouth and removed the remains of the chocolate bar. Chocolate coloured saliva was running from the child’s mouth, which was good as it meant she was unlikely to choke on her own saliva. Had she remained on her back things could have been far more serious.

“Has she had a seizure before? Or been diagnosed with epilepsy?” Claire asked the father.

“No, neither” he replied, still in shock.

“Good. It’s less likely to happen again” she looked up smiling. She wanted to be positive and supportive. She’d seen the look of alarm in the faces of parents whose child was convulsing before. She checked the time: 4.55pm. The longer the seizure continued, the greater the chance of serious consequences. By 4.58pm the seizure had reduced in severity and a minute later the child was laying still, with Claire checking her pulse. Another minute and the little girl opened her eyes just as the ambulance arrived.

“Jamie, could you speak to the little girl’s parents in French and reassure them that I’ll go to the hospital with them if they would like me to?” she said, as she turned to the paramedics and gave full details of the length of the seizure, the symptoms and her observations as Jamie calmed the parents.

The paramedics lifted the little girl on a stretcher and checked her eyes, temperature and other vital signs. A member of the hotel staff offered the parents and Claire a lift to the local hospital. Jamie and others looked on as Claire offered support and care to the mother in French and guided her to the waiting car. Claire looked back at Jamie: “I’ll be back. I’ll let you all know how she is.” There was something different about the way Jamie looked at her. She couldn’t think of a word to describe his expression, but she liked it.

In the background, Geneva and Isobel had watched the last few minutes of the episode. Claire might have liked the way Jamie looked at her, but Geneva was not impressed. She was used to getting what she wanted. And she wanted Jamie.

Glenna had been watching it all. She didn’t miss a lot and she was already fond of Claire. Now she was also impressed.

When Claire returned to the hotel it was after 9pm. The hotel restaurant was closed, but Jamie had asked that they keep a meal for Claire. The bar was still open, and they had a microwave to heat her dinner.

As Claire ate, Jamie sat beside her: “I canna believe how calm ye were Claire. Ye just took control of the situation. Ye were impressive”, he said.

“It’s my job Jamie. Imagine how terrified her parents would have been if a doctor was panicking, particularly when they spoke so little English”, she replied as she chewed on her lasagne. “There’s a chance she could have meningitis, as she had a stiff neck, so the hospital is observing her overnight. I think she’ll be fine.”

“And ye? Will ye be fine?” Jamie said looking worried.

“Of course. I do these things on a daily basis. I’m just looking forward to a good sleep”, she smiled as she took the last mouthful of lasagne and drank her wine.

“I’ll walk ye to yer room”, Jamie said as they stood by the lift.

“Thank you. That’s very kind”, Claire replied.

When they reached the door of her room, Claire looked directly at Jamie and smiled: “Goodnight.” He ran his hand behind her head and kissed her firmly on the lips: “Sweet dreams Sassenach. I like ye very much ye know and ye were amazing today” he smiled.


	4. An emotional shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting down a defensive facade can be difficult.

Jamie lay in bed thinking of the day that had been. Claire had tasted of lasagne, wine and something he couldn’t quite describe when he’d kissed her. It was similar to the taste of juniper berries, which he’d had with roast duck in Estonia_. _The chef had told him that _“juniper symbolizes rebirth, protection and humbleness”. _That somehow fitted with the Claire he had seen today, caring for the little girl. Her skin was soft, her hair was wavy but not coarse – and those eyes. They haunted him. They were so expressive and when she was riled, they shone like a glass of whisky with a bright light behind it. But when she was calming the French family in the midst of their trauma, her eyes were more like a deep mahogany – soothing and comforting.

He laughed when he thought of Geneva describing her as a cougar. For Geneva, the term had negative connotations. It was a put down. But Jamie imagined Claire as a sensuous, tawny, prowling cat with silky fur slinking across a room licking her lips. He was aroused at the thought. And he didn’t think she was that much older than him anyway. He’d check her date of birth in the morning. In the meantime, he hoped she might feature in an interesting dream.

Claire was lying in bed thinking of how attractive Jamie was and all the reasons that nothing could come of a relationship with him: she lived across the Atlantic, she had a job she enjoyed, her friends were central to her life, she had responsibilities, an apartment with a longish lease and a life she’d built up after her divorce from Frank. The only problem was she was incredibly attracted to him – and he was a magnificent kisser. 

Since her split with Frank, she had refused to entertain a relationship with another man. She had had plenty of offers from what her friends had called ‘eligible bachelors’, newly divorced men and a few married ones but life was complex enough without having to take into account a person who placed restrictions on her or questioned how she lived her life. And her life had been complex.

Jamie was the first man to have penetrated her defensive wall at all. She whispered to herself: “No, it’s just a holiday thing. I’ve got a bit of time on my hands. This isn’t real life at all. And I’m going home in less than two weeks.” She rolled on to her side and (eventually) dropped off to sleep.

The following day, after breakfast, they packed their bags on to the bus, the bus filled and they ventured to _The Jacobite_ steam train, a steam locomotive-hauled tourist train service that operated over part of the West Highland Railway Line. Jamie gave a brief outline to the history of the train service, his eyes flitting over towards Claire frequently. She did her best to look away. He wondered if he’d overstepped the mark the previous evening and sat in the guide’s seat feeling a little perplexed.

_The Jacobite_ ran a distance of 41 miles between Fort William and Mallaig, passing alongside Loch Eil, Glenfinnan Viaduct and Arisaig.

The train was packed, its popularity increased by the _Harry Potter_ films. Jamie explained to the carriage of passengers that the company running the _Jacobite_ service provided Warner Brothers with the train used as the _Hogwarts Express_ and allowed them use of the _Jacobite's_ route for filming. He also pointed out the statue of Bonnie Prince Charlie, visible from the Viaduct.

Claire had been sitting next to Glenna, looking out at the incredible scenery. When Glenna stood and headed for the toilet, Jamie took the opportunity to sit next to Claire: “Are ye alright Sassenach? Ye’re very quiet” he asked.

“I’m absolutely fine Jamie”, she said avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t sleep too well last night, that’s all.”

“Neither did I, Claire. I was thinking about that little girl … and ye. I apologise if I upset ye last night by kissing ye. Truth is, I’m not sorry though. I think ye’re probably perfect.” He stood and walked away. Claire swallowed hard. How was she going to cope with being around this man she was tempted to devour? Whatever she did, she was likely to hurt him and herself. It was a no-win situation.

Glenna returned to her seat: “Are ye alright Claire? Ye’re not yer cheerful self today. Did that wee girl upset ye?”

“Oh no. She’s fine. All’s well that ends well. It’s just another tricky situation I find myself in”, Claire replied.

“Well, if it’s something ye’d like to discuss, ye can trust in me. I know what a secret is. Besides that, at my age ye tend to forget half of what ye hear anyway!” she laughed.

Claire laughed with her. Jamie looked back and smiled. When Claire laughed, she looked even more beautiful, and she looked gorgeous pretty much all the time as far as he was concerned. Geneva watched it all without uttering a word, but Isobel could see her stony face and worried how she might react.

Once at Mallaig, they transferred back to the bus and continued on to the Kyle of Loch Alsh, where they travelled over the bridge to the Isle of Skye. There was a ferry from Mallaig to Skye, but Jamie had actively avoided any trips on the water – he was no sailor.

Their hotel was an impressive old mansion on the shoreline. Their group had the run of the 18-bedroom hotel. As they were booking in, Claire noticed Jamie was reorganising some keys before handing them out to the passengers. She looked at her envelope – room 15 on the first floor. Glenna had room 2, on the ground floor. Geneva and her group also had rooms on the ground floor. The receptionist told her that her bag would be delivered to her room, as there was only a service lift. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed Jamie was behind her. He was in room 14: “The rooms here have tea and coffee-making facilities and wee microwaves Sassenach. Ye can have breakfast and dinner in yer room if ye wish, but we’ll go elsewhere for lunch each day. I hope ye like yer room.”

Claire opened the door to her room. It was spacious, with a large bed. There was a wonderful view over the hotel’s golf course and to the water beyond. She had left the door open readying for her bag, but it was Jamie who entered: “Claire, I just wanted to ask ye if ye and I …”

“Jamie, can I speak first please?” Claire asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

“I just wanted to say that I think you are a very nice man and I like you very much, but our lives are very different. At the end of this holiday, I’ll return to Boston and you’ll be in a bus in Scotland with another group of tourists. My life, my work, my friends, my responsibilities are all in America.” She paused and bit her bottom lip: “You’re a very good kisser but I’m not prepared for any sort of relationship, commitment, any of that. I just felt I needed to get that said.”

Jamie’s smile dropped: “Well, I thank ye for yer honesty Claire. Friends?”

“Definitely. Friends”, she replied feeling uncomfortable. “Would you like a tea or coffee?” she asked in an attempt to cut through the tension between them.

“Maybe another time. I’d better check everyone is comfortable. I’ll catch ye later”, he said stepping out of the room quickly. He walked away slowly. That hadn’t gone quite as he planned. He was hoping to invite her on a walk along the shoreline in the evening and get to know her a little better, but she had pre-empted him. Her defensive walls were like those of Fort William and she’d just built a moat around them to deter him. He felt like a deflated tyre.


	5. Life is inherently risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a comforting friend and a cup of tea can put things into perspective. A dunked biscuit helps too.

  


After unpacking some of her things, Claire wandered around the hotel and grounds. There was a slight sea breeze and the air was bracing. She took a deep breath and detected a slight taste of salt.

As she wandered back to the hotel, she saw Jamie heading in the opposite direction. Running behind him were Geneva, her sister and their two friends. She felt a twinge of sadness. She liked Jamie, and if he were in Boston, they might date, but the situation was way too complex, she assured herself. Still, he could do a lot better than Geneva, she thought. She was surprised to find a deep sense of disappointment descending on her, making her teary. She needed to talk to someone, and the only someone she felt comfortable with on this trip was Glenna.

She found Glenna in her room, her feet up reading a book and having a cup of tea. She welcomed Claire in and made her a cuppa too. It was obvious to Glenna that Claire was a wee bit upset, and she made herself comfortable in one armchair while Claire sat in the other, facing her.

“Tell me all about it”, said Glenna in a quiet, grandmotherly tone that would comfort child or adult alike.

“God, where to start”, Claire sighed.

“At the beginning. I’ve plenty of time”, Glenna said softly as she dunked her biscuit. She urged Claire to do the same.

Claire told her about Frank, his infidelity, their divorce and her reluctance to get involved again. Then she told her about her attraction to Jamie and the added difficulty of her being based in Boston and Jamie in Scotland. She told her what she’d told Jamie and that she was doubting her resolve. Glenna listened, nodding and saying “aye” occasionally.

When she thought Claire had finished, she asked: “I know what ye don’t want, but I’m not sure I understand what you do want Claire.”

“Neither do I”, Claire replied. "Therein lies the problem, Glenna."

“May I make an observation?” she asked.

“Please do”, Claire smiled.

“There’s a rock and there’s a hard place. Whatever ye do, ye will be stuck between them. If ye stick to yer stance, I think ye’ll return to Boston wondering what might have been. If ye don’t, there’s a reasonable chance ye’ll get burnt – but ye’ll know if being with him is right or wrong. Now, let me tell ye about a decision I had to make.”

Glenna cast her mind back to her early twenties. She explained to Claire that her family were staunch Catholics and highlanders. Her father wanted her to marry the son of the neighbouring farmer, bringing together two highland families and creating a large, prosperous estate. The problem was, Glenna was in love with a lad from London. She’d been seeing the lad secretly since she met him at the Musselburgh Racecourse, close to Edinburgh. His family owned a number of horse studs in Scotland and England. He had asked her to marry him just a few months after they met.

“So, there I was. If I married Henry, who was both an Englishman and a Protestant, my family would be unhappy. If I married the lad they wanted me to marry, I would be unhappy”, Glenna told her.

“So, what did you do?” Claire asked.

“I decided I would only get one chance at life and it was _mine_ to live. I had to decide what I wanted most – the happiness of my family and a sham marriage or to marry Henry and risk being rejected by my family. So, I decided to marry Henry and move to England. Hardest thing I ever did, but also the best”, she told Claire.

“Did you have any regrets?”, Claire asked.

“Well, my father didna speak to me for several years but I would catch up with other family members in tea houses, at the races and the like. He eventually came around when he found out I’d had a son – his grandson”, Glenna smiled. “So, things improved. Now that Henry’s dead, I decided to visit Scotland alone. I miss him every minute of every day”, she added wistfully. “He was a wonderful husband and father. I have no regrets.”

Claire sipped the last of her tea: “Thank you Glenna. I’ve got some thinking to do. As you say, I could spend years wondering ‘what if?’ I just have to decide if I’m prepared to face the risk of being burnt again.”

“Life is inherently risky Claire”, Glenna said. “Avoiding risks may be safe but it can be awfully boring.”

The two women decided to go to the lounge for afternoon tea. As they sat chatting, Jamie walked in with his little harem of fans. He looked over at her briefly then sat at the bar with his back to her, drinking a beer, chatting to the barman and ignoring the gaggle of girls, who eventually drifted off. She had the feeling that he was avoiding speaking to her. Maybe she had burned her bridges. Glenna watched as Claire fidgeted, bit her bottom lip and repeatedly glanced at Jamie. There was no doubt in her mind that Claire would take a risk, but the decision had to be hers.

Claire hugged Glenna, bid her farewell and returned to her room and sat looking out at the view for a while. Then she made a phone call to her friend Gail in Boston. Gail was about as good a friend as anyone could have. She and her husband Joe had supported Claire through some difficult times – they still were. She didn’t mention her attraction to Jamie. She just felt the need to make contact with someone who provided her with a feeling of love and security in her ‘real world’.

After speaking to Gail, she drifted back downstairs to see the dining tables had been set up for the evening meal. Place cards had been laid out. She would be sitting with Jamie on one side and Glenna on the other, which brought a smile to her face. As she was a little early, she walked to Glenna’s room and helped her with her jewellery. (The clasp on her necklace was too fiddly for words.) When they returned, she found that she and Glenna had been moved to another table, and that Geneva and friends were now sitting with Jamie. She could only wonder who had made those changes.

Claire and Glenna ate their meals surrounded by innocuous chatter. Claire found herself half-listening as her mind was preoccupied. She excused herself reasonably early, telling the other guests she was rather tired. As she climbed the stairs to her floor, feeling a little glum, Jamie appeared at her side: “Claire, I’m sorry. Someone must’ve moved yer place card. Ye were supposed to be sitting next to me. I dinna know who moved it, but it wasna me.”

“Oh, I think we both know who was behind that”, Claire smiled. “But thank you, it did rather upset me.”

“You knew it had been moved?” he said, looking surprised.

“Yes, I came down to the dining room earlier this evening and was delighted to see I was sitting next to you, but … clearly _someone _didn’t approve” she shrugged her shoulders.

The side of Jamie’s mouth lifted: “But ye were delighted that ye would be sitting next to me?”

“Yes, Jamie. I was. I was feeling nervous earlier today. A reflection of my past I suppose. I said some things that I regret. I do like you very much and I’d like to get to know you and ... maybe more”, she said blushing.

“I’d like that Claire. Very much. I have to get back to the other guests and make sure everyone is fine. I’ll see ye tomorrow at breakfast?” Jamie asked.

“Save me a seat”, she replied.

“Aye, I will. And Glenna too. She’s a lovely lady, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is – and a very good listener. I’m very fond of her already. Goodnight Jamie”. Claire’s spirits were lifted. And Jamie walked away with a broad smile.


	6. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barriers are slowly breaking down, as Claire and Jamie spend some time together.

The following morning, Claire came down to breakfast to find Jamie and Glenna waiting for her and chatting over coffee. Jamie was running through the next few day’s itinerary: Dunvegan Castle and gardens, the Fairy Pools, the Old Man of Storr, lunch in a Portree pub and more. Glenna was a little worried about her level of fitness, so Jamie assured her another tour guide would be with them so that those who wanted a gentler tour experience would be accommodated.

“I’d like to enjoy a reasonable hike and something that allows me to see the beauty of the Isle Jamie”, Claire said.

Jamie smiled: “Good, because I’ll be leading that group. Ye’ll need good solid boots and layers of clothing. Did ye bring those?”

“Yes, I brought all the things listed for active walking”, Claire said as she saw Jamie’s enthusiasm.

“Then ye should be fine Sassenach. And ye’ll be with me all day” he told her with a wide grin.

Glenna looked on at their interaction and smiled. These two reminded her of herself and Henry in their youth – energetic, beautiful and so obviously attracted to one another. She felt a pang of yearning for her youth. How she would love to enjoy just one more day with Henry. That would be wonderful. Instead, she would just have to enjoy being an observer of young love.

When everyone had gathered for breakfast, Jamie explained that only those who had brought all the active walking gear would be able to join the hiking group. All others would be with Dougal. There were sighs of dismay from Geneva and her group: “But we want to be in your group Jamie”.

“Well, I’m sorry. The list was sent to everyone in the group before the tour began. We canna risk taking anyone who didna bring the correct equipment”, Jamie replied.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t have to spend the day with Geneva and co. She did, however, feel for Glenna and told her as much: “Dinna worry about me lass. Just have a good time and tell me about it.”

The first bus, carrying Jamie, Claire and the other hikers, left the hotel and headed for the Old Man of Storr, the most famous walk on the Isle. Jamie wanted to tackle it first thing in the day, as it could get very busy. Also, the weather was good but that could change at any time – this was Scotland! The ‘Old Man’ is a large pinnacle of rock that stands high and can be seen for miles around. The Storr was created by a massive ancient landside, leaving a beautiful landscape.

They began their walk from the car park, Jamie telling them that it should take about 1 ½ hours to complete the hike. Claire knew that his first priority was to take care of all the walkers and point out areas of interest, but as they walked, he would occasionally brush her hand or stroke her arm and smile. He was an affectionate man, something Frank had not been. She liked it.

As they climbed, the path became rougher and rockier. As it became more challenging, some of the walkers chose to sit and wait for the others to return. Claire could see why Jamie had been insistent on the correct footwear and clothing that would protect someone from the elements or a fall.

When the remaining four walkers reached the top, they looked out to sea over the Islands of Raasay and Rona and then beyond to the mainland. Looking South there were views of the ‘Storr Lochs’ and then on to Portree and the Cuiliin Hills. 

“This is so beautiful Jamie. I can see why people rave about the rugged beauty of Scotland”, Claire enthused.

“Aye, views like this remind me of why I returned Claire”, he said pecking her cheek.

Their descent was cautious. The path was uneven and rocky. They collected the rested walkers on the way down and returned to the bus just in time to see darkening clouds overhead: “Good timing. Let’s get to Portree for lunch” Jamie told the gathered group.

The other group, led by Dougal, were already in the pub when they arrived. Claire urged Glenna to join her and Jamie in a corner of the lounge. She described the Old Man to Glenna and showed her the photos on her mobile. As they ate, Jamie’s hand would occasionally reach out to touch Claire’s hand or knee beneath the table. She enjoyed the physical contact and warmth that exuded from him, and he from her. She could feel her walls crumbling. He could feel his heart warming.

Glenna told her their group had been a bit of a mismatch of shoppers and history buffs, but that she’d had a good morning. That afternoon both groups would move on to Dunvegan Castle and gardens. As the sun was shining, the group toured the gardens first.

Claire was walking along a gravel pathway with Glenna when she saw Geneva “slip”. How convenient that Jamie was walking by her at the time, and she grabbed at him to steady herself. Not content to take his arm, Geneva threw her other arm around his neck: “Oh Jamie, thank goodness you were close by and saved me. Can you just hold me for a few minutes, I feel a little dizzy” she said feigning vertigo. “And maybe walk me back to the castle so that I can rest?”

Glenna watched on and commented: “That girl is as transparent as glass. A wee hussy in my opinion.” They both grinned when Jamie held Geneva at a distance and said: “I’m sure yer sister, Isobel, can walk ye back to the castle. It’s more important that I stay with the tour group in case someone is _really _sick.”

Geneva looked at him with contempt. She clearly couldn’t see how Jamie could resist her “charm”. She glared at Claire as she and Isobel headed back towards the castle. Foiled – again.

When they arrived back at the hotel at the end of the day, they were all tired and ready for a good meal. After a three-course meal and a few wines, everyone made their way to their rooms. Jamie walked Claire to her room and gave her a long, passionate kiss just inside her door. He was reluctant to leave but was also conscious of Claire’s original hesitancy to be involved with anyone. He didn’t want to push her at all. He wanted this to work. He had already considered asking Claire to return to Scotland in a few months’ time so they could spend a holiday alone and, if all went well, he would do that at the end of the tour. 

“Goodnight Sassenach”, he said as their lips parted.

“Goodnight Jamie. It’s been a wonderful day”, Claire replied.

He walked along the corridor and she closed the door to her room. She had been tempted to ask him to stay, but thought she needed a little longer to be sure this was what they both wanted. She had a quick shower and prepared for bed, then lay awake as she thought about Jamie, her life in Boston and how she could combine them – and whether she should.


	7. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire enjoy a 'hands on' relationship.

The following day was much the same: the group was divided into those who were prepared for hiking and those who weren’t. By the time they returned for the evening meal, most were ready for food and a sound sleep. They would leave Skye the following morning and be on their way to Inverness via Loch Ness.

Jamie told Claire he felt he should spend the evening meal sitting with the Spanish tourists, as their English was limited. Claire sat with Glenna so they could catch up on what they’d done during the day. At the end of the meal, and after Glenna had toddled off to bed, Jamie sidled up to Claire: “Grab yer coat, Sassenach. It’s a full moon tonight and I want to show ye the reflection on the loch. Ye’ll need decent shoes too.”

They both went to their rooms and gathered what they needed, then snuck out hand in hand towards a nearby hill. When they reached the crest, Claire looked out at the view: “Oh Jamie, this was well worth the walk. It’s so beautiful.”

The sky and the waters of the loch were both a deep velvet blue, separated only by the hills. The moon lit up what looked like a pathway over the loch. Jamie pulled Claire close: “I’m glad ye like it, Claire. I wanted to share it with ye alone.” This time, when he kissed her, she responded enthusiastically, and her hands slipped beneath his jacket and gripped his arse: “You have the most perfect arse Jamie. I’ve been wanting to grab it for a while”, she sniggered.

Jamie moved her closer to a nearby tree and held her against it with his body: “Claire, I know ye’re worried about being involved with someone again and I dinna want to push ye. There isna a part of yer body I havena wanted to grab for days now, but I can wait until ye’re ready. I dinna want ye to regret anything.”

The moonlight lit up Claire’s smile as she told Jamie: “Someone I’m very fond of told me: ‘_Life is inherently risky. Avoiding risks may be safe but it can be awfully boring.’ _I’ve been reluctant to take a risk, but I do want you Jamie – very much.”

“Are ye _sure?_” Jamie asked.

“Yes. I just hope I’m not a disappointment”, she laughed nervously.

“Never”, Jamie whispered as he ran his hand over her arse and kissed her. “I’ve been dying to feel _yer_ perfect arse too, Sassenach.”

They strolled back to the hotel with their arms around one another, stopping occasionally for a long snog. So as not to look too obvious, Claire went to her room and Jamie followed her five minutes later. By the time Jamie arrived, Claire had removed all but her camisole and bikini briefs. As he entered, Claire removed his jacket and pulled him towards her: “Let’s see how fast we can get your clothes off you Jamie Fraser” she giggled.

There was a wild scrabble to remove Jamie’s clothes as soon as possible, then he removed Claire’s few things and sat on the side of the bed. Claire perched on his thighs, one knee each side of his hips. As they kissed, their hands ran over one another’s bodies. Jamie was focussed on Claire’s breasts and shoulders and Claire on his neck, shoulders and waist. As any nerves were overcome, Jamie swung Claire sideways and on to her back. She felt his hardened penis on her leg, and he exhaled as she ran her hand over it, then she parted her legs so he could get full access to her. Their foreplay continued for some minutes – touching, kissing, nibbling, sucking and enjoying the feel of one another’s bodies touching.

Claire looked into Jamie’s eyes and smiled: “Soon? I’m so ready”.

Jamie kissed her again then smiled: “Now Sassenach” he said as he entered her.

“Oh God, you feel so good”, Claire whispered as she nibbled his ear and neck, running her hand over his arse.

“Ye feel wonderful Claire, so wonderful” he replied, as she lifted her legs around his back and urged him deeper. She squealed as his hand moved between them: “I want to feel where we’re joined Claire. Does it feel good?”

“Oh God, yes. Perfect. Christ, don’t stop”, she sighed.

As they reached a climax, Jamie reached up and gently held her jaw. He smiled and then kissed her with a passion she hadn’t experienced before, then paused for a moment as he came inside her. They both laid in silence for a few moments, looking at one another, until Jamie said quietly: “I feel like I just came home Claire. Is that silly?”

“No, it’s beautiful. I can’t think of anything nicer you could have said. There’s such a difference between two bodies coming together and two souls coming together.” She paused, wondering if that was over the top. “Is that too much?” she said looking for his response.

He kissed her shoulder: “No, not at all. Come here”, he said pulling her closer. “Ye’re a beautiful woman – and very special. I canna stay with ye all night, much as I’d love to. If there’s an emergency they’ll come to my room looking for me. But leaving ye here is going to be _very _difficult Sassenach. I canna wait until we’re back in one another’s arms Claire.”

“I wish you could stay, but I understand”, Claire said kissing him. “Just promise me we’ll do that again – soon” she laughed.

“That is a promise I’ll have no problem keeping!” he assured her as he rolled out of the bed.

Claire watched as he walked over to his clothes: “Such a shame to cover that sexy body with bloody clothes!” she giggled.

“Knowing ye’re in that bed in yer birthday suit is a real temptation Sassenach”, he told her as he threw on his shirt and pants. Then he reached across the bed and kissed her firmly: “Sleep well.”

And he was gone.

Claire laid in the bed wearing nothing but a wide grin. She’d taken the risk and right now she was feeling good about it. She prayed that feeling would last. She was missing Jamie already.

Jamie tiptoed down the corridor to his room, carrying his shoes and socks. He didn’t see her, but Geneva was at the end of the corridor watching. She’d seen Claire and Jamie return from their walk and she wanted to know exactly what was going on. Now she knew – and she wasn’t happy.


	8. Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire feels she's receiving mixed messages.

The following morning, after breakfast, the passengers packed their luggage on to the bus and the journey to Inverness via Loch Ness began. The drive would take about 3 ½ hours, with a few stops on the way.

They left the Isle of Skye and before too long Jamie was pointing out the Five Sisters of Kintail: “Legend says, the Five Sisters are the oldest of seven sisters. The two youngest sisters fell in love with two Irish princes, washed ashore during a storm. Their father would only allow them to marry once the older sisters has also been married, so the princes agreed to return to Ireland with the young sisters and send their other five brothers to marry the older sisters. The 5 princes failed to appear. The five sisters waited, eventually turning into mountains for eternity. Three of the Five Sisters are over 3,000 feet in height, meaning they are known as Munros.”

They continued on to Fort Augustus, on the extreme south-western end of Loch Ness. Here they stopped for lunch at a lochside restaurant. Jamie was busy ensuring everyone was seated and that those who couldn’t read the menu were reassured about what they were ordering. Claire watched as he moved from group to group, smiling and charming everyone. Glenna watched her: “Do ye think the risk is worth it my dear?” she asked Claire with a grin.

Claire squeezed Glenna’s arm: “Yes, I do. Thanks for being my sounding board Glenna. I’ve no idea what to expect, but I needed to find a way to overcome my fears and you helped me with that. You’re a gem.”

The two women ate their lunches and took a leisurely walk in the grounds of the 1729 English fortification, Fort Augustus, which was later transformed into St Benedict’s Abbey. Glenna was a veritable history book on the area and Claire an interested listener.

As they slowly walked back towards the bus, they saw Jamie waving and approached him: “Ladies, have ye seen the Abbey cloisters? Such a beautiful building.” He guided them into the side of the Abbey and through the cloisters, which Claire loved. Jamie ran one arm around her waist and said quietly: “I didna want ye to miss it. It’s one of my favourite buildings in Scotland.”

Glenna was watching on with a wide grin: “Ye know, even an old lady like me can appreciate an embrace with a handsome lad, Jamie.” Jamie held her round the waist with both arms and lifted her from the ground: “Yer wish is my command Glenna” he said kissing her cheek. Claire watched on laughing, feeling lucky to have met up with two such beautiful people on a holiday that could so easily have been a lonely one.

When everyone was on the bus, they continued on to Drumnadrochit, a village on the western shore of Loch Ness. The bus stopped so they could walk around the village and the ruins of Urquhart Castle.

That afternoon, they arrived in Inverness. They would only be there for one night, so they had a short rest before a trip to Findhorn Marina to board an evening cruise along the Moray coastline to take in some of the wildlife and eat at a harbour restaurant. 

Jamie was pleased to know that the cruise had its own tour guide, as he could be sick putting his foot in a puddle. When the cruise guide handed out full waterproofs, goggles and life jackets Claire watched his face drop. Was that a touch of blue about his gills?

She turned to the cruise guide: “Do you have any acupressure wrist bands?” she asked.

“Aye, we do. We sell them for a few pounds. Are ye interested?” he asked. She looked back at Jamie. “Yes please”, she said handing over the money.

When the guide returned with the wrist bands, she placed them on Jamie: “What are these Sassenach?” he asked.

“Acupressure wrist bands. They’re clinically proven to relieve nausea and motion sickness. We use them at the hospital for post-operative and chemotherapy-induced nausea. They’re drug free”, Claire told him.

“What else can they be used for?” he asked with a slight frown.

“Women with morning sickness” she smiled. “Don’t worry Jamie, I don’t think I got you pregnant.”

He was looking mildly embarrassed until Glenna, who had heard the conversation, said quietly in his ear: “Dinna fash lad. Claire’s a good sort. She’ll willna leave ye holding the bairn.”

“That’s comforting Glenna. I was concerned for a moment”, Jamie smiled.

“Are the wristbands rubbing on your beautiful watch Jamie?” Claire asked. 

“It’ll be fine. I rarely take the watch off. It was my mother’s and it’s very dear to me”, he told them. “She gave it to me when I went to university in France.”

When they reached the harbourside restaurant, just over an hour later, Jamie was amazed to find that the wristbands had worked, and he was able to enjoy the seafood meal in the restaurant. As before, he acted as translator for some of the passengers. As he was moving around the tables, Claire noticed that Geneva stood, held his arm and spoke directly into his ear. His face dropped as he looked at Geneva in disbelief, then he sloped away and headed for an exit. Claire wasn’t sure whether to follow him, but then she saw Geneva leave through the same exit a few minutes later. It was some time before they returned, separately.

When Jamie returned, he moved around the tables talking to the passengers but, Claire noticed, without his usual verve. He looked a little pale and distant. As he returned to her table, he gave her a warm smile: “We’ll be heading back on to the boat soon Sassenach. Thank goodness ye got me the wristbands.”

“Are you alright Jamie?” Claire asked as she placed her hand over his.

“Aye. I’ll be fine once we’re back in Inverness. Just the thought of crossing water makes me a wee bit nervous Claire” he reassured her. 

She decided not to mention Geneva. A part of her thought she might not want to know what had been said or done, while another part of her desperately wanted to know. She thought Jamie would most likely tell her when he felt comfortable to do so and it was best to err on the side of caution. She didn't want to look possessive.

As they returned to the hotel in Inverness, she, Glenna and Jamie exchanged pleasantries but there was a definite air of discomfort and it was coming from Jamie. He was tapping his fingers on his seat and Glenna commented that he was “away with the fairies”. He insisted he was fine, but Claire thought it was clear he wasn’t. She decided to talk to him once they were alone.

Back at the hotel, some of the guests headed to the bar for a nightcap, while others were ready to go to their rooms for the night.

“Do ye want a drink before bed?” Jamie asked Claire and Glenna.

“Not for me. Goodnight” Glenna replied, heading to her room.

“Nor me”, Claire said with a wink.

“Right, well I’ll see ye at breakfast then”, Jamie told her.

Claire wasn’t sure what to say. Jamie seemed very distant but there were a number of other passengers in the vicinity, so she headed for her room, feeling bemused.

She had a quick shower, made herself a cup of tea and sat looking out of the window. What on earth was going on? She was about to climb into bed when there was quiet knocking on her door. When she opened it, Jamie entered quickly and shut the door behind him.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t want to make it too obvious”, he said awkwardly.

“Jamie, what the hell is going on?” Claire asked.

“Nothing Claire. I just didna want to make it too obvious that we were sleeping with one another”, Jamie said with a slight blush.

“Didn’t want to make it too obvious to whom?” she said, folding her arms.

“To the other passengers”, Jamie replied.

“Are you embarrassed by me?” she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Jamie saw her tears building and took her gently by the shoulders: “Of course not Sassenach. It’s just I’m the guide and ye’re one of my passengers. Some people may think it’s not right.”

“I don’t give a shit what they think. It’s none of their business. But I suppose it might be difficult for you so … OK”, she said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Jamie felt a pain in his chest when he saw how upset she was: “Claire, please don’t cry. I’ve never felt drawn to anyone like I am to ye. Ye’re a beautiful, smart and caring woman. I wouldna do anything to hurt ye.”

When Jamie held her in his arms and kissed her, she felt herself melt into a million pieces. Soon they were naked, in bed and making love and almost all her fears dissolved … almost.


	9. Someone ye hold dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it paranoia? Or something else?

When she woke in the morning, Claire was alone. Jamie must have snuck out of her room once she fell asleep. Despite his reassurances, she still felt a little uncomfortable about the previous evening. Trying to put those feelings to one side, she packed her bag and headed downstairs to breakfast. 

She looked around the dining room to see Glenna waving at her from the corner. Jamie was sitting with the French and Spanish passengers and smiled as she walked past him to get to Glenna: “Good morning Claire. Sleep well?”

“Yes, I did, thank you”, she replied.

When she reached the vacant chair next to Glenna, she did her best to look as cheerful as possible. The waiter was with them quickly and they both ordered their meals and coffee.

As they ate, Glenna looked at Claire: “Are ye alright Claire?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?” Claire replied.

“Well, ye just put marmalade on yer bacon. A slightly unusual combination”, Glenna smiled.

“It’s very tasty. You should try it Glenna”, Claire said laughing. Her mind had been wandering. Marmalade was actually quite nice with bacon, but not with her poached eggs. It would take all her concentration not to put HP sauce on her toast. It was a long time since she’d felt so preoccupied and emotional.

Glenna was full of what was on the day’s itinerary: “We’re off to Culloden Moor this morning. Such a sad period in Scottish history. I always feel like crying when I go there. Then some of the most beautiful scenery you’ll see. Lunch at Pitlochry should lift the spirits. Such a beautiful place. And then Stirling, which is one of my favourite places in Scotland – the castle, the Wallace Memorial and lots more. You’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will Glenna”, Claire replied. She looked up and saw Jamie staring at her. For some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable, but she waved, and he smiled.

With breakfast over, the passengers boarded the bus again and went to Culloden Moor, quite a short drive. Claire understood why Glenna felt sad at Culloden. There was an inexplicable pall over the area, made all the more eerie by a light mist hanging over the damp ground. As she stepped along the clan stones walkway, she felt a strange sense of guilt at walking over an area which was a graveyard to thousands of Jacobites. She saw Jamie standing by the Mackenzie stone and approached him: “I just passed the Fraser stone. Why your interest in the Mackenzies?” she asked quietly.

“My mother was a Mackenzie. A lot of Mackenzies didna make it to Culloden. The day before Culloden, they were surprised by a Government force. Many of the men were killed and some were taken prisoner. Those who survived made it here, only to die, and there were plenty of Frasers and other clansmen who died here with them”, he said looking around.

“Glenna has told me more than the local guide. She said the entire battle lasted less than an hour. That’s incredible”, Claire said sadly.

“40 minutes. Thousands of Jacobites dead in 40 minutes. They were like lambs to the slaughter” he said, his jaw set.

Her hand reached out and touched his arm: “Glenna said she always feels sad when she comes here. Are you much the same?”

“Aye, it’s not just the battle it’s what followed it. The clearings, people starving, thousands leaving Scotland for the colonies. The English were determined to kill the highland culture, just as they did these Jacobite soldiers”, Jamie told her. “I call ye Sassenach as a term of endearment, but it hasna always been a name ye’d give to someone ye hold dear.”

‘_Someone ye hold dear’. _Jamie had no idea how much that expression meant to her after the strange happenings of yesterday evening. She decided that she was being far too apprehensive – possibly even paranoid. Everything was fine.

After the morose experience that was Culloden Moor, the pub at Pitlochry was just what they needed. The drive through the Cairngorms National Park had exceeded Claire’s expectations and brought back memories of family holidays at Aviemore for Glenna. 

The pub at Pitlochry served a huge lunch in a beautiful environment. The inn was over 300 years old and Pitlochry itself was picturesque. Glenna pointed out places she’d visited as a child as she and Claire strolled through the village, working off their lunch. 

Jamie was conspicuous in his absence, but neither Claire nor Glenna mentioned it in conversation until they turned a corner and saw Jamie and Geneva engaged in a heated conversation. Geneva was gripping Jamie’s arm tightly, but he threw his arms up to break away from her. He turned to walk away and found himself facing Claire and Glenna. He watched as Claire looked directly at him and her face fell. Glenna locked her arm in Claire’s to support her. She had felt Claire waver at the sight of Jamie with Geneva. Jamie turned on his heel and walked away. Geneva gave them both a smug smile as she passed them.

It was Glenna who spoke first: “I’ve no idea what was going on there but I dinna like that wee madam at all Claire.” She squeezed Claire’s arm to reassure her she was still with her, physically and emotionally.

“I think I’d like to go back to the bus now Glenna. I’m feeling a bit tired. I must have eaten too much” Claire said quietly.

The two women walked back to the bus slowly, still arm in arm, without speaking a word. Glenna could feel Claire trembling. She wasn’t sure if it was with anger, anxiety or nerves. She knew it wasn’t good.

As he paced away, in search of a bar that served good whisky, Jamie could feel the anger welling in his chest. Geneva was doing her best to manipulate him, and he didn’t feel he could tell anyone about it. He needed this job and he needed to feel that Claire trusted him, but he couldn’t see any way he could tell her what was going on without a stramash that could result in him losing both the job and Claire. The surprise appearance of Claire and Glenna had just complicated things further. He had no idea what he was going to tell Claire when he returned to the bus and he needed a bit of Dutch courage before he faced up to any questions.

He found a bar and downed two shots of whisky in quick succession – not wise on an empty stomach, but he’d had a meal at the pub. As he wandered back to the bus, still mulling over what he might say, he bought a packet of mints to cover the smell of liquor on his breath. Drinking on duty could lose him his job as well. It was his turn to be between the rock and the hard place.


	10. Fight or flight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something happens to make us anxious, our heartbeat quickens, we may begin breathing faster and our entire body becomes tense. We are ready to take action. Sometimes it leads to a fight and sometimes to flight.

When Jamie got back to the bus most of the passengers were already on board, and the remaining few were standing close by. He jumped on board and did a head count, managing not to make eye contact with Claire or Glenna. He answered a few questions from passengers and then they left. 

The final stage of their journey for the day was to Sterling, with the medieval Stirling Castle at its centre. Glenna had waxed lyrical about the city earlier in the day, but now she was tempering her enthusiasm as she did her best to cheer Claire. She was visibly upset.

Claire was generally a happy and positive person, but she was also highly sensitive. She had a tendency to retreat and become pensive when things became overwhelming. Either that or she just might blow her stack and hit someone. Right now, she craved a tortoise shell so she could pull her head beneath it and blot out the world. She’d faced her demons and taken a risk, and right now she was wishing she could turn back time.

The hour and a half drive seemed to take an eternity. When they did arrive, it was at a large hotel on the outskirts of the city. The hotel was booked out and rooms had already been allocated by management from the passenger manifest. Claire stayed with Glenna and they collected their keys from reception.

Claire was disappointed to find that Geneva’s room was opposite hers, and Glenna and Jamie’s rooms at opposite ends of the same floor. It was a fait accompli – nothing she could do. She would simply have to avoid her. Their bags were being unloaded, and she waited in her room for her case to arrive. Jamie carried the case into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

“Claire, will ye let me explain?” he asked in a tentative voice.

She couldn’t look at him, so she stared out of the window: “Go ahead” she said. She meant it to sound snappy, but it came out as little more than a whimper.

“Geneva is being well … difficult. She’s a passenger on the tour too and I have to do my best to placate her. I’m no’ happy about it but it’s my job to look after the difficult passengers as well as the more agreeable ones. Ye do understand that don’t ye?”. He was treading carefully, not wanting to tell Claire just _how_ difficult Geneva was being. He was walking on eggshells.

He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders: “Claire, I care about ye very much. I hope ye know that. Maybe ye could come to my room tonight and we’ll talk about it some more.”

There was something about Jamie that made her melt. She turned and dug her head into his chest: “I’d like that. I know it’s hard for you, but I find it difficult when she demands your attention so much.”

He kissed the top of her head: “Aye. I find it hard too, believe me. When everyone’s finished their dinner, we’ll have some time alone eh?”

“I’d like that Jamie” she said, hugging him.

“I have to make sure everyone’s settled in. I’ll see ye at dinner”, he said as he left the room.

After settling in, she had a look around the hotel and grounds. There were several large dining rooms, beautiful gardens, a library, an indoor heated pool (well, it is Scotland she thought) and an impressive bar and lounge. The walk helped her settle down emotionally and she decided that she should dress up for the evening meal. She wasn’t going to let Geneva grab all the attention. She spent quite some time on her hair and makeup, then went to see Glenna.

Glenna was impressed: “My, my ye scrub up very well lass. Ye always look good but now ye look stunning.”

The two women went down to the dining room together. As they entered Claire was clearly the centre of attention. Jamie looked at her and a broad smile appeared on his face – she had risen to the occasion with panache. He couldn’t wait to spend some time alone with her.

Dinner was splendid and accompanied by live entertainment. As the passengers slowly drifted away from the dining room, Jamie said to Claire: “I’ll see ye soon Sassenach, say half an hour” and she returned to her room.

Claire waited in her room for about half an hour, then she heard noises in the corridor and headed out to walk to Jamie’s room. And there she was. Geneva was in the room opposite hers, door wide open, wearing nothing but a loose shirt – Jamie’s shirt. Trousers, a jacket, socks and shoes were strewn at the end of the bed – Jamie’s things. Claire stood stock-still, gaping at the scene before her. Geneva looked over at her: “You’re not shocked, are you? Jamie’s slept with me several times. That man has stamina. Didn’t you realise you were just the Cougar Challenge? He and I had a bet. He said he could bed you and I said he couldn’t. Looks like he wins the bet, but that’s OK because I won him.”

Claire felt a clenching in her stomach. “What are you doing wearing that watch?” she said to Geneva. “That’s very precious to Jamie.”

“Well, clearly not as precious as I am Claire. He gave it to me after we shagged this evening. Now, I’m going to close my door. Jamie left it open when he left. I need a good rest after that”, she told her as she shut the door in her face.

Claire ran back into her ensuite and threw up. She wiped and rinsed her mouth and ran along the corridor to Jamie’s room. No response. She walked briskly to Glenna’s room, needing to talk to someone. It was late and there was no light under Glenna’s door. No doubt she was asleep already. She felt panicked and ran back to her room just in time to hear an SMS signal sound on her cell phone. She read the message: “Oh for fuck’s sake”, she muttered.

She grabbed her case, threw her possessions back into it, checked for her passport and donned her coat. Still feeling somewhat panicked, she headed down to reception: “I need a taxi to Glasgow airport please. Now.”

“Yes madam. Are you alright?” the night manager asked.

“No, I need to get back to Boston urgently”, she replied. “Can you give me a pen and some paper so I can write a few messages while I’m waiting?”

The manager offered her paper and pen, then called for a taxi. She scribbled out her messages and gave them to the night manager as the taxi arrived: “Please make sure these get to the people they’re addressed to” she told him.

The taxi driver placed her bags in the boot while Claire sat in the taxi and fixed her safety belt on. As they drove off towards Glasgow airport, Claire pondered on the situation she had found herself in: “No more risks. No more bastards. Get me back to Boston”, she said to herself.

She arrived at Glasgow airport about half an hour later and went straight to the airline check-in: “I was due to fly back to Boston in seven days’ time, but I need to get back as soon as possible. Here are my flight details”, she said handing over her passport and booking details. “Is there any chance you can get me on a flight as a matter of urgency?”

“Yes, Dr Beauchamp. We have a few seats left on a flight which departs in three hours. It’s fortunate you had a business class booking, as economy is booked out”, the ground host responded.

“Excellent. Time for a coffee or three. God knows I need it”, she sighed.


	11. The third wheel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Glenna discover Claire has gone.

Jamie had decided to go for a quick swim in the hotel pool before Claire was due to arrive at his room. He was alone so, ignoring the rules, he stripped down to his underpants, placing his clothes and towel on a poolside lounge chair, and dived into the pool. The sensation of warm water on his body was just what he needed to freshen himself, and the exercise would help him release some endorphins, reducing his feelings of stress. He needed to relax before he spent time with Claire. He needed to tell her about Geneva.

He swam lap after lap, focusing on a regular stroke, until he felt he could swim no more. When he climbed out of the pool, he found himself in a predicament. His clothes, towel, watch, shoes and room keys were gone. He searched the pool area for them – they were nowhere to be seen. He was beginning to shiver. He searched the change rooms and cupboards for a towel, and eventually found one. He dried himself down and wrapped the towel around himself. In his search, he had found there was an emergency phone and he called reception, explained the situation and asked them to meet him at the door to his room.

A member of the night staff met him at his door and let him in, giving him another key to the room. They would tell the manager what had happened, and they would contact the police if necessary. Meanwhile, the staff would be told to look out for any sign of the stolen belongings.

Jamie donned some casual clothes, made himself a coffee and waited for Claire. He'd been gone for longer than he had planned and hoped he hadn't missed her. When she didn’t arrive, he rang her room number. Nothing. He knew Geneva’s room was opposite hers, so he crept down the corridor. There was no sign of a light under Claire’s door. She must have given up on him and gone to bed. He hoped she wasn’t annoyed with him. He’d explain everything to her first thing in the morning. He returned to his room and went to bed, hoping his belongings would turn up by the morning. He was most concerned about the watch his mother had given him. The other things could be replaced.

The following morning, Glenna was up and about early. As she opened the door to her room, a staff member greeted her with a written note: “This was left for you last night madam” she was told. She went back into her room and opened the note:

_My dear Glenna, I’m sorry to disappear like this but circumstances dictate. Geneva took great delight in telling me she'd slept with Jamie and that I represented nothing more than the Cougar Challenge. I don't want to believe it could be true, but she was wearing some of his things. I feel like such a fool if I was just the subject of a spiteful bet. I can’t face her, Jamie or any of the other passengers and I decided to leave. I’m on my way back to Boston. My biggest regret is that I didn’t say farewell to you in person. I have so enjoyed your company on our journey. I hope you love the rest of the tour. If ever you’re in Boston – please do look me up. With love, Claire_

Claire’s contact details were detailed at the end of the message.

Glenna may have been an older woman, but she wasn’t naïve. A friend of hers had lent her a book from the _Cougar Challenge _series. The title was _Nothing But Sex, _and she soon found that the book lived up to its name (or at least the first half – that was all she read). To say she was stunned would have been an understatement. She grabbed her handbag and stormed along the corridor to Jamie’s room. When he opened the door, she clobbered him with the bag: “How could ye? That woman took a risk with ye at my suggestion and now she finds out she was the subject of a bet?”

Jamie had taken a few steps back and was looking at Glenna in total shock: “Glenna, settle down. I’ve no idea what ye’re talking about. Sit down and tell me what this is all about – please” he bade her.

She slumped down in a lounge chair while Jamie sat on the side of the bed: “Dinna treat me like an old fool Jamie Fraser. Claire thought ye were a good man and so did I. Disappointed doesna come near describing how I feel about this. She must be so hurt.”

“Glenna, please tell me what this is about”, Jamie replied.

Glenna pulled Claire’s note from her handbag. Jamie read it. She watched as his face fell. The words _disappear _and _farewell _stood out from the page, along with the name _Geneva. _He returned the note and sat looking dumbfounded.

“Have ye spoken to Claire, Glenna?” he asked.

“How can I speak to her? She’s on her way back to Boston” Glenna said, raising her voice.

Jamie jumped up from the bed and ran down the corridor. He couldn't believe she would have gone. He knocked repeatedly on Claire’s door, but there was no answer. He ran back to his room, where Glenna was waiting at the door: “She’s not answering” he told her.

“Did ye no' hear what I said? She’s left. She’s gone back to Boston” Glenna repeated. “Because of the _Cougar Challenge_.”

“I dinna know anything about a _Cougar Challenge_, Glenna. But this has Geneva’s name written all over it. Come in and I’ll tell ye why”, he said guiding her back to the chair.

Jamie explained to her that Geneva had seen him leaving Claire’s room after they slept together. She had confronted Jamie after the harbourside dinner and told him that he had a choice: “you can come to my room and my bed _or _I’ll contact the owners of the tour business. They are friends of my father’s. I’ll tell them you slept with one of the passengers and coerced me into sleeping with you too.”

“The wee bitch!” Glenna said.

“When ye saw me arguing with her in Pitlochry, she told me I had 12 hours to do as she said. I didna know what to do – I could lose my job, I could lose Claire – maybe both. But I’m sure she must have said something to Claire, because she referred to her as a cougar once before”, Jamie said.

As they were talking, a hotel staff member knocked on the door and gave Jamie the second note from Claire. It was short but to the point:

_This is no longer a holiday, it's torture. I don't know what's going on between you and Geneva but I've no wish to be the third wheel. I've been hurt before but being the subject of a bet is too hurtful to bear. I'm returning to my life in Boston. Goodbye, Cougar Claire  
_

Jamie passed the note to Glenna and flopped back on to the bed: “So, I’ve lost Claire. I willna give in to Geneva. Now I’ll likely lose my job as well but I canna prove a thing.”

His shoulders were slumped, and his facial expression showed his disappointment. Glenna felt she’d misjudged him, but this was far from over. She stood and spoke authoritatively to Jamie: “Now lad, I have an idea. Ye’re to go down to the dining room and have yer breakfast with the other passengers. Ye’re not to say a word about Claire. If anyone asks, she’s in her room and not feeling too good. I’m taking care of her. Can ye do that?”

Jamie couldn’t imagine what Glenna was planning, but he did need to keep doing his job – at least, until he lost it. He was at the door, heading down to the dining room, when Glenna asked him: “Jamie, did ye really care for Claire? I know she certainly cared for ye.”

“Aye, I was planning on asking her to come back to Scotland so we could spend some time alone. I think she’s the one woman I could love for the rest of my life, but she willna want to be in the same country as me, never mind the same room, after this”, he said.

“We’ll see”, Glenna replied. “Off ye go and we’ll talk soon.”


	12. GfG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch.

Glenna wasted no time putting her plan into action. She was a woman on a mission. Nothing and no-one was going to get in the way of her quest for justice.

Meanwhile, Jamie arrived in the dining room to ensure everyone was at breakfast and to answer any questions about the coming day. He did his best to avoid Geneva, but she sought him out: “Good morning Jamie. I haven’t seen Claire this morning. Is everything alright?”

“Aye, she’s no’ feeling so good but Glenna is with her. I’m sure she’ll be here before too long. Why do you ask?” he asked as he looked at her inquiringly.

Her face fell: “I heard she was no longer with the group. I wondered if she’d gone home.”

“No, not at all. But I’m sure she’d appreciate yer concern”, he said in a slightly sarcastic tone, and with a sardonic smile, as he moved away from her.

Most of the group had eaten and were sipping at their coffee or tea when the hotel manager appeared and approached Geneva, speaking quietly. Geneva loudly replied: “Why should I go to your office? What is this about?” He placed his hand on her shoulder and she shook it off, but when he spoke again she stood and flounced off with him. 

The manager beckoned at Jamie to join them as he escorted a disgruntled Geneva to his office. Glenna was sitting by his desk and a security guard was standing behind her. Geneva sat on the edge of another chair, clearly annoyed yet quiet. She looked rather uncomfortable. Jamie stood close by ensuring he could see her expressions. He was hoping to see her squirm.

“Ms Dunsany, I have a report of a theft from the pool area last night. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about it?”, the manager asked.

“What on earth does this have to do with me? I left dinner and went straight to my room. I was nowhere near the pool. If you’re accusing me of something, you’ll regret it”, she snapped.

“Please look at the screen behind me”, the manager told her as he wielded the remote control on his desk. “This video is of you approaching the pool at 9.55pm yesterday. And this is you returning along the same corridor at 10.05pm. You appear to be carrying a number of items of men’s clothing. What do you have to say about that?”

Geneva’s mouth was gaping. She hadn’t seen the concealed cameras in the corridors. She looked at them defiantly: “_That _is not me. How dare you?”

The security guard lifted a large bag from behind Glenna’s chair. “While you were eating your breakfast, your room was serviced Ms Dunsany. These items of men’s clothing were found in the bathroom.” The manager looked at Jamie: “Mr Fraser, can you please tell us if these items were the ones you reported stolen last night?” Jamie checked the bag: “Aye, they are. But there’s something missing. My antique watch.”

Geneva pulled down the sleeve on her jacket, but not before Glenna had checked her wrist: “Jamie, I think I recognise the watch Geneva is wearing. It’s yours, is it not?”

Reluctantly, Geneva lifted her sleeve and revealed the watch: “You gave it to me Jamie. You said it was a gift. Why am I being accused?”

“I wouldna give that watch to ye. It was my late mother’s and precious to me” he said, stony faced. "And ye are most definitely not precious to me in any way."

The manager looked to Glenna: “I think the evidence speaks for itself. Is there anything you’d like to add?”

Glenna leaned forward in her chair and stared down Geneva: “What did ye say to Claire? Did you tell her she was the _Cougar Challenge?_”

“What if I did? What does it matter to you? You're just another passenger on this tour. I can't see that what I do is any of your business” Geneva said haughtily.

Jamie watched on as Glenna's face reddened and she said to Geneva: “Do ye know what initials are painted on the side of the bus ye’ve been travelling in young lady?”

“I think it was GfG. What about it?” Geneva said snippily.

“Those are my initials: Glenna FitzGibbons. My maiden name. I came on this bus trip to check out the quality of service being offered. My only problem with this tour has been _you_. You have sexually harassed a member of my staff, and in the process made life very uncomfortable for one of the finest ladies I’ve ever met. As if that wasn’t bad enough, you have resorted to stealing in an attempt to get yer own way. Ye have breached the law, all standards of decency and the terms and conditions of being a passenger on _my _bus tour. Ye’re to pack yer bags and be gone!” she said with a flourish.

Not to be outdone, Geneva replied: “My father is a very influential man. He’ll have something to say about this!”

“Oh aye, he already has. I’ve been on the phone to him just this morning. My late husband was a friend of yer father’s in racing circles. Yer father is a decent man and he’s horrified at what ye’ve done. He’s on his way here as we speak to take ye home and box yer ears, ye little madam.” Glenna sat back in her chair, triumphant as she watched Geneva squirm. Jamie was grinning at her approvingly.

“You rang Daddy?” Geneva said in amazement. It seemed Glenna had found Geneva's weak spot.

“Oh, for goodness sake. Ye’re a bit old to call him Daddy. He’s yer father, although right now I think he’d be happy to deny it”, Glenna told her.

Geneva turned in her seat and looked contemptuously at Jamie: “And what do you have to say about all this?”

Jamie gave her his sweetest smile: “I’d like my watch back. And I'll be glad to see ye gone.”

The manager had the final word: “Ms Dunsany, I would prefer to see you handed over to the police, but the tour operator has agreed not to press charges provided you pack your bags and wait for your father’s arrival in the security guard’s office. He’ll escort you to your room to ensure you don’t steal anything else whilst packing. I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure to have you as a guest in this establishment, but I’d be lying.”

As the security guard escorted Geneva from the room, Jamie gave Glenna a broad smile. “I canna believe it. Ye’re my boss? I have to say I’m impressed at how ye handled that!”

“I wish I’d realised how bad things were before Claire felt she had to escape. We still have some unfinished business Jamie, and she’ll be on her way to Boston as we speak. You and I need to talk about Claire and what happened to her. She canna be left thinking Geneva was telling her the truth”, Glenna told him. “And she needs to hear it from you.”

Jamie shook his head in agreement: “Aye, although I canna imagine she’ll want anything to do with me after being told she was a _Cougar Challenge. _Even though it wasna true, that's a pretty hard thing to bounce back from.”

“We need to work something out later today, but right now we have a bus full of passengers who are waiting for us. And we need to tell Isobel why her sister isna on the trip anymore. Leave that to me Jamie. Ye’ve had a difficult enough time already. I didna realise the kind of pressure my guides could be under and I need to rethink that too.”

Jamie kissed Glenna on the cheek: “Thanks Glenna. And thank God that’s sorted. I wish we knew how Claire was though.”

As they walked towards the dining room to find Isobel, Jamie asked Glenna: "How did I not know ye owned the company?"

"That's the way I wanted it Jamie. My son has been managing the business in his father’s name, but I finally decided to take a greater interest in it. It was him who interviewed you at Murtagh's suggestion. Dear Murtagh, one of my favourites in the extended family. When he recommended ye, we knew ye must be a good man. I couldna believe he'd misjudged ye. But now ye know who I am, we need to talk about yer future in this business - because ye do have one", Glenna reassured him.

"And how did ye get the manager to help ye so quickly?" Jamie asked.

"My business is worth a lot of money to this hotel chain. Geneva's father is no' the only one with a wee bit of influence around here and she'd do well to realise it", Glenna told him with a wink.


	13. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva finds that karma is a dish served cold. Jamie is delighted to find his job is secure. Glenna is making plans. And Claire is back in Boston with the other man in her life.
> 
> Included in the collage is a painting by Sir John Everett Millais, one of the founders of the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood. It's a portrait of his five-year old grandson watching a soap bubble he had blown through a clay pipe. You'll see the relevance when you read this chapter.

Claire had arrived in Boston in time to face a new(ish) day. She had managed a few hours’ sleep on the flight but wasn’t in the best shape. She was tired, emotional, irritatable and, above all, sad. She had honestly thought that Jamie was different and that there was an outside chance they could make something of their relationship, but she’d fallen from that cloud with a sharp bang. Now, it was back to life in Boston.

After collecting her bags, going through customs and being checked at passport control, she made a swift exit towards the taxi station before the rush. She was soon on her way back to her apartment, texting Gail as she travelled.

She moved her bags into the bedroom, planning to unpack later, then made her way to the kitchen. She needed an entire pot of Oolong tea to herself. She took some goodies from the freezer and defrosted them as the kettle boiled. Then she settled down on the couch and looked over the park opposite her apartment, sipping on her tea and nibbling on the warm muffins she'd defrosted. She was reflecting on all that had happened in Scotland, and Jamie in particular.

She woke. and lifted her head from the arm of the couch, about 5 hours later to the sound of a key in her door and loud voices. Gail had arrived with Henri-Christian and he was very excited. The little boy ran into the apartment, threw off his back-pack and hurled himself at Claire, talking rapidly in French: “Maman Claire you’re home. I’m back. Have you missed me?”

Claire held him tight and kissed the top of his head. She replied in French: “I missed you very much Bubbles. It’s wonderful to see you back. You’d better check out your room while I talk to Gail.”

Gail flopped down on the couch facing Claire: “When I texted you, I didn’t expect you to drop everything and come home immediately. Joe and I would have been happy to take care of Henri-Christian for a few more days. Are you OK?” she asked.

“It’s a long story and I’ll tell you all about it over dinner later and once Bubbles has settled down”, Claire replied. “How was he when he was returned?”

“Distraught. Especially as you weren’t here. As soon as I told him you were on the way back, he settled down. God knows, that kid’s had it tough” Gail told her.

When Gail had texted Claire, it was to let her know that Henri-Christian had been abandoned by his mother for a second time. The first time, he had been a patient at the hospital where Claire and Joe worked. The little boy had been diagnosed with several serious medical conditions related to his premature birth three years before. His French-Canadian father couldn’t handle the situation and had left his French partner to manage alone in Boston. She spoke very little English, so when she arrived at the hospital with Henri-Christian, Claire was the obvious choice to treat the little boy as she could communicate in French with mother and child. 

After two days of tests and treatment, the mother simply disappeared. The police were called to track her down and eventually found she’d returned to France without her son. The little boy, barely able to communicate with anyone, was referred to social services. In the meantime, Claire continued to treat him and took him home with her when he had improved. While she was working, Henri-Christian would go to the hospital creche, where he slowly learned some English. Claire discovered that the only way to settle him down when he became anxious was to give him a bowl of soapy water and a small metal hoop so he could blow bubbles. Hence the nickname Bubbles.

What had been a temporary arrangement stretched out to months as the complex situation wasn’t resolved. Claire had been caring for Henri-Christian for over six months when his mother finally returned from France, claiming she would stay in the US and raise the child herself.

When Henri-Charles reluctantly left to live with his mother, Claire arranged a holiday in Scotland. She needed to get away. Now she had cut that holiday short and resolved to leave her bad romantic experience behind to work and take care of the little boy, whose mother had abandoned him again. It was doubtful the courts would give the mother another opportunity and Claire faced a battle to ensure the little boy was protected. She was emotionally invested in Bubbles.

Bubbles returned to report to Claire that everything in his room was as he’d left it. He sat on her lap and cuddled up to her: “I want to stay here with you forever Maman Claire.” Claire kissed him again, but knew she couldn't promise anything.

“Joe can bring his other things over tonight, Claire”, Gail told her. “And you can call on us for help any time. We still have trouble communicating with him sometimes, but he and Joe love going to the park together.”

Claire invited Gail and Joe for dinner the following evening, promising to tell them what caused her to leave Scotland early. She was still on leave and would spend some time helping Bubbles settle into life back with her. She assured herself that Bubbles would help her put what had happened to the back of her mind.

After spending the day reassuring Bubbles, taking him shopping and getting back into their routine, Claire served his favourite dinner – spaghetti bolognaise. She would bath him after that, as she knew he would end up eating half of it and wearing the other half. As they ate, Claire received an SMS. It was from Glenna: _Please let me know you’re alright Claire. I miss you. Glenna xx_

Claire smiled and sent a message back immediately: _I’m home and OK Glenna. Just considering becoming a nun. Miss you too. xox_

Glenna, still in Sterling, turned to Jamie: “Claire’s fine but considering becoming a nun. Poor lass. Now, you and I need to come up with a plan Jamie. We canna leave her thinking that she’s nothing more than a cougar bet.”

Jamie gave Glenna a wry smile: “Or that Geneva won. Christ, that scheming bitch could have done even more damage if it hadna been for ye Glenna. I doubt the hotel manager would have gone to so much trouble for me, but he bent over backwards for ye.”

“My business is worth a lot of money to him, Jamie”, she assured him. “Although I must say, he enjoyed seeing Geneva being scolded by Lord Dunsany _almost_ as much as I did. She had it coming to her.”

“What happened?” Jamie asked with a grin. He had been doing his tour guide job when Lord Dunsany arrived, but Glenna had remained at the hotel to speak to him.

“Her father told her that she could forget about dressing up for the races for at least a year. Instead of being with the VIPs, she would be working in the stables. Her allowance was to be stopped and she would have to speak to him about _any _money she wanted to spend. And Isobel would be spending a month on the family property in the south of France while she helped with foaling. She was stunned. She'd gone from Daddy's princess to stable hand in one massive fall from grace. She was pouting and fighting back the tears but she didna get one ounce of sympathy from anyone."

“Did ye enjoy it?” he asked Glenna with a cheeky smile.

“I savoured every moment of it”, Glenna assured him.

That evening, Glenna talked to Jamie about his job, her plans for the future expansion of the company and their other mutual interest – Claire. The following morning Glenna left for Glasgow as the tour continued for its remaining days in Edinburgh and surrounds before it too returned to Glasgow. She had some planning to do with her son. She had told Jamie to keep the next four weeks free as she was arranging for him to do some special work on behalf of the company: “I’ve been looking for someone to represent the company in a special promotion. I think we should include a few places of interest. Maybe Boston”, she smiled.


	14. I brought donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts, broken mugs, stubbed toes and children's toys. Their reunion is hardly perfect.

Claire had a few days of leave left. She’d taken Bubbles to the creche so he could settle back into his old routine and she’d have time to get some things done around the house. She’d finished all the washing from her holiday and Bubbles’ time away when she heard a knock on the door.

“Coming” she called out as she dried her hands and approached the door. She opened the door wide and stood motionless and speechless at the sight of the tall Scot on her doorstep. They looked at one another in silence until Jamie finally said: “It’s good to see ye again Claire. I hope I haven’t come at a difficult time. I arrived from Scotland late last night and I didna want to put this off any longer. How are ye?”

“I … well, I’m not sure”, she said. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re probably the last person I’d expected to find on my doorstep, except maybe the other woman”, she said rolling her eyes.

“Claire, there was no other woman. Could I please come in and explain? I brought donuts and Danish pastries to have with coffee”, he said holding out a box and looking decidedly nervous.

She looked at her watch: “Well, I suppose so. For a little while.” She had no intention of telling him about Bubbles. Having Jamie there was complicated enough.

Jamie stepped inside the apartment and looked around. He’d expected something minimalist and ultrachic. It was far more traditional than he’d anticipated. An entire wall was covered in bookshelves from ceiling to floor, the top shelves displaying antique pieces. The open plan living area was spacious, with a large kitchen to one side. Another wall was almost completely windows, with views over the parkland opposite. The windows were framed by long, velvet curtains. He guessed the doors off the room were bedrooms, a bathroom and cupboards.

“Ye have a beautiful home Claire”, he said.

“Well, I don’t think you’ve come across the Atlantic to inspect my interior décor Jamie. Why are you here?” she asked pointedly as she walked towards the kitchen. She placed the box he had brought on the kitchen bench and filled the electric kettle.

Having the kitchen bench between them was like a fortress wall, designed to protect them both. If he had come to engage in some witty repartee, she was sure her responses could be savage. 

Claire was avoiding making eye contact. Jamie could feel her discomfort, as well as his own.

“Claire, are ye alright? I didna tell ye I was coming because I thought ye might refuse to see me” he told her.

“Bruxism”, she replied sharply.

“I beg yer pardon?” he questioned.

“Bruxism. It’s a medical term for the grinding of teeth as a result of situational anxiety. It’s something I do when I’m uncomfortable or concentrating on something difficult. I’ll probably be alright in a minute.” She wasn’t alright. She dropped one of the mugs she had taken from the cupboard and it smashed on the tiled floor. “Oh, fuckety fuck fuck fuck!”, she exclaimed. She kicked the kitchen cupboard with one foot and immediately regretted it. She'd stubbed her big toe, and it bloody hurt. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide how flustered and upset she was.

Jamie gently held her arm and led her to the couch: “I’ll get the drinks” he said quietly as she drooped into the comfortable cushions and grabbed a box of tissues.

“Mine’s tea with a splash of milk and one sugar”, she said as she wiped her nose.

“Aye, I remember” he replied as he found all he needed to make her tea and his coffee. He put the pieces of broken mug in the bin then placed the drinks and the box he had brought on the coffee table.

“I think it might be best if you leave” she said.

“I didna come all this way to upset ye. I came to explain what happened. You sip on yer tea and I’ll tell ye all about it. If ye want to know anything else, ye can ask me” he said firmly but gently. "And if ye still want me to leave when I've told ye, then I'll go." One look at her and he'd already decided that would be difficult, but he had to reassure her that he'd respect her wishes.

As Claire slurped at her tea, Jamie told her everything. Geneva’s threats, the stolen clothes and watch, him alone in the pool area looking for a towel, Glenna hitting him with her handbag (that made her laugh), Glenna being GfG and owning the tour company, the less-than-impressed Lord Dunsany (she cheered) and how Glenna had arranged for him to come to the east coast of the US on a promotional visit.

By the time he’d finished, Claire had settled down. She finally asked him: “Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? If you’d told me I might not have run off like a scared rabbit. I mean, I might have been charged for killing that bitch of a girl though.”

“I was going to tell ye that night. I’d no idea she would take it so far. I didna want to lose ye but I didna want to lose my job either. When we found out you’d gone, Glenna and I were worried sick. It was Glenna who put all the pieces together with the hotel manager and put that wicked wee bitch in her place. Claire, I’m here to tell ye that I planned to ask ye to come back to Scotland to spend time with me alone and that I think you’re the one woman I could spend the rest of my life with. I just hope ye don’t hate me for what happened”, he explained.

Jamie had just finished making his ‘confession’ when a remarkable feat of timing occurred. A key turned in the lock and Gail entered with the whirlwind known as Bubbles, who flew into the room and jumped on to the couch next to Claire squealing (in French): “Maman, I’m home!” His eyes then turned to Jamie and his excitement was followed by a quieter: “Bonjour monsieur, who are you?” Jamie responded (also in French): “I’m Jamie Fraser. I just arrived from Scotland to visit Claire. What’s your name?”

Claire covered her face with her hands again: “Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, this apartment could pass for the confessional today. Jamie, this is my best friend Gail and this whirlwind is Henri-Christian, also known as Bubbles. He’s my foster son.”

It was Jamie’s turn to look gobsmacked. Gail looked on in surprise then smiled: “So, this is the famous Jamie you told Joe and me about. I think I need a coffee and one of those pastries Claire. And then I want to know all about it. Everything.” She smiled at Jamie and pointed her index finger at him: “Don’t you hold back because I’ll know. I should have been one of those priests in the confessional ‘cos I would have screwed every last admission out of those people before they got absolution from _Gail Abernathy._”

As Gail made her coffee, Bubbles ran into his room and grabbed his favourite toy. He returned to show it to Jamie, and they engaged in a long conversation in French. Gail winked at Claire as they watched the immediate connection between Jamie and Bubbles.

By the time Joe dropped in to pick up Gail, everyone was more relaxed, laughing and joking. Jamie had given Gail an abridged version of _The Geneva Story_ and she had gasped and cheered in the appropriate places. Bubbles had lined up his favourite toys for Jamie to inspect. Claire’s frosty reception had been replaced by a more comfortable welcome.

After they were introduced, Joe shook Jamie’s hand and told him quietly: “It’s good to meet you. I’ve gotta tell you, your name was mud around here for a while, but you clearly made a lasting impression on Claire. Now, don’t hurt her or Gail and I will break both your legs.” Jamie looked shocked as Joe squeezed his hand even harder: “Figuratively speaking, of course.”


	15. Thanks xox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire finally have a chance to talk alone about what happened in Scotland.

By the time Joe and Gail left, Bubbles was tired. Claire quickly made him some scrambled eggs and he had only eaten half of it by the time he fell asleep in his chair. She went to lift him from the chair when Jamie stepped in: “Let me do that for ye Sassenach.” It was the first time he’d called her that since he had bounded back into her life. She liked it.

Claire turned down Bubbles’ bed and Jamie gently lowered him into it, kissing him on the head: “The wee lad’s had a big day. Almost as big as ours”.

They left him in his room and returned to the kitchen. “I was planning on having a chicken Caesar salad. Would you like some?” Claire asked casually.

Jamie was delighted. What had started out as a difficult reunion was becoming easier. If Claire had any hard feelings, they appeared to be softening.

“I’d like that very much” he replied.

He watched on as she moved about the kitchen like a domestic goddess. When she came back to the kitchen bench, he placed his hand on her arm: “Claire, I owe ye an apology for all that happened. I wasna worried about me being hurt, but the thought of ye being hurt was too much for me.”

She put the kitchen knife back on the counter and put her hand over his: “Actually, I think I should be apologising to you. I should have known you’d done nothing wrong and I’d seen how she pursued you, but I jumped to conclusions which weren’t justified. I need to accept that not every man is like Frank. It's a case of once bitten, twice shy.”

His hands moved up to her shoulders: “Claire, I would very much like to kiss ye. May I?”

“Yes please”, she replied, as she ran her hand up to his neck.

The kiss was long and passionate. Jamie’s hands ran from her shoulders down to her waist, and she held his face, seemingly to stop him from pulling away from her. When their lips finally parted, they maintained eye contact for some time. It was Jamie who spoke first: “Claire, kissing ye is so different to anything else I've experienced. It starts out the same, but then, after a moment,” he said, speaking softly, “suddenly it’s as though I’ve a living flame in my arms.” His touch grew firmer, outlining her lips and caressing the line of her jaw. “And I want only to throw myself into it and be consumed.”

Claire’s lips quivered a little as she told him: “It’s the same for me. That’s why I had to leave. I couldn’t bear the idea of you kissing _her, _being with _her, _being with anyone but me. Because I thought we were special and the thought of you doing that with anyone else but me was unbearable.” She shivered a little, and he held her closer.

“I’m glad we’ve got that out in the open, Sassenach. And I’m so glad I came to see ye”, he told her with a grin from ear to ear.

As they ate, Claire told Jamie about how Bubbles had originally come to live with her and why he was returned to her care. He found it difficult to comprehend that both his mother and father had deserted Henri-Christian, knowing that he was sickly and would have difficulty communicating. 

Claire looked a little pensive as she recalled the sudden death of her own parents: “My parents didn’t choose to go, unlike Bubbles’ mother and father. But I know the pain of having parents one day and having none the next. I can’t imagine how much it would hurt to know that your parents _chose _to go. I wanted Bubbles to have someone he trusted and could communicate with, as I had in my Uncle Lamb. One day he’s going to realise that they deserted him, and I want him to have someone he can rely on and who cares for him when that happens.”

He sipped on his wine then placed his hand over Claire’s: “I remember the exact moment I fell in love with ye Sassenach. I was already incredibly attracted to ye but when I saw how ye were caring for that wee girl who had the seizure, and the compassion ye showed to her parents, that was it. Ye’re a kind woman with a gentle touch – as well as the most beautiful and sexiest lass I ever met. There are plenty of good-looking people who are cold and uncaring when ye scratch the surface. Glenna described ye as one of the finest ladies she’d ever met and I canna argue with that.”

“I hardly think I fall into the lady category, given my _fuckety, fuck fuck fuck, _earlier”, she chuckled. “But thank you for those words. I can feel my scars healing and I’m glad you came too. I did tell Glenna I was thinking of becoming a nun.”

“Aye, she told me. Ye’re the only woman I’ve met who’d manage to make a nun’s habit look sexy Sassenach”, he laughed.

The time flew by, and Jamie finally said: “I’ll be going back to my hotel now Claire. I have to brush up on my notes. Glenna has a number of appointments set up with travel agencies tomorrow. She wants feedback on niche marketing for her business. Some of the agencies cater especially for Hispanic clientele, so my speaking Spanish will be an advantage. Can I visit again tomorrow evening? I really want to spend time with ye and Bubbles.”

“I’d love that, and I’m sure he would too. You were a real hit with him. He’s usually far more reserved with people he hasn’t met before. It was wonderful to watch him chatting and laughing with you. I’ll make dinner for us. Can you bear to eat at 6 o’clock? Any later and he’ll think I’m trying to starve him”, she smiled.

“I’ll try to be here at about 5 o’clock, but I’ll definitely be here by 6”, he reassured her. They both stood and held one another tight: “Claire, seeing ye with wee Bubbles only made me love ye even more. What ye’re doing for that lad is incredible.”

They walked to the door with their arms around one another. Jamie was about to leave when Claire blurted out: “Just for the record Jamie, I fell in love with you on the night of the full moon on Skye. You told me then that you didn’t want to rush me, and you just did that again. Thank you."

They kissed again until Jamie reluctantly left. As he crossed the street, he looked back to see Claire standing at the window of her apartment watching him. She waved and gazed until he was out of sight. She took her unfinished glass of wine and sat on the couch, reflecting on all that had happened. She had a strange sensation of feeling several kilos lighter – as if a load had been lifted from her shoulders and her brain fog had cleared. She finished her wine, quickly cleaned up and sank into her bed. She hadn't slept particularly well since returning from Scotland, but she was soon fast asleep.

Jamie arrived back in his hotel room feeling like a new man. He had conquered his fears. He grabbed a beer from the bar fridge and flopped into the lounge chair. He recalled that he’d promised to let Glenna know how things were going. He took his cell phone from his pocket and texted her a short, simple message: _Claire is beautiful and I’m so happy. Thanks. Jamie xox_


	16. You break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire talk commitment.

Glenna was sitting in the offices of the tour company when she checked her text messages and e-mails. She read Jamie’s message: “Good lad. Well done Jamie” she smiled.

Her son, sitting close by, looked over: “I’m guessing that’s the result of your matchmaking Mum?”

“I merely helped the lad along. Those two were meant for one another Alexander”. She only called Alex by his full name when she was annoyed with him or correcting him, and he knew it.

“You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve had several emails from Boston businesses saying Jamie did a great job yesterday. The agencies with Hispanic customers were particularly pleased and want to know if we can run some exclusive tours with a Spanish-speaking guide”, Alex told her. “One agency has said they could easily fill a tour from their regular clients.”

“Aye, and I’ve been reading the feedback forms from the tour Jamie took with me and they were very happy. A few even commented at how well he handled that “awful girl”. Those who went on the climbs in Skye thought we should run more walking tours”, Glenna told him. “The possibilities for expansion are considerable.”

“Mum, you know that expansion means more buses, more staff, more pressure. I’m not sure my health can extend to that, and you’re not getting any younger”, Alex sighed.

“Aye, I know. I’m working on that Alex. I want to talk to Jamie about that when he gets back”, she told him. Glenna may have been ageing but Alex was sure he could hear her brain ticking over at a record rate.

Back in Boston, Claire was using her last Friday of vacation to stock up cupboards, fill the freezer with cooked meals and prepare for Jamie visiting that evening. She’d arranged to collect Bubbles at 4 o’clock so she could be back when Jamie arrived. She smiled as she realised she was really excited that she’d be spending time with him again.

She rushed down to the creche to pick up Bubbles. She grabbed his bag from the usual hook. As they walked home, Bubbles told Claire about his day. When he spoke to her, his speech was a mix of French and English. His English vocabulary was slowly increasing. When they arrived home, Claire gave him a drink and a banana – just enough to keep him at bay until Jamie arrived for dinner. She had made lasagne, which she described to Bubbles as a “spaghetti bolognaise sandwich” to make it more appealing. He wouldn’t eat a great deal of the large salad she had planned.

It was just after 5 when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door to Jamie, Bubbles ran across the room. His arms were raised, and Jamie scooped him up and spun him around. The little boy immediately began chatting excitedly in French. Claire stood with her hands on her hips, feigning annoyance: “Hallo! I’m here too!”

Jamie laughed and turned back towards her, Bubbles under his arm kicking and laughing: “Aye, and ye’re looking good enough to eat Sassenach!”

“Well, I’m glad you noticed” she said kissing him.

“Eww. Ne l’embrasse pas!” (Don’t kiss!) Bubbles squealed.

It became clear that as far as Henri-Christian was concerned, Jamie had come to visit _him_. When Jamie sat on the couch, he climbed on to his lap with his favourite book, _Where the Wild Things Are. _Jamie began reading it to him. Bubbles put his hand over Jamie’s mouth after the first few words: “No. In French” he insisted.

Jamie looked over at Claire. She threw her hands in the air: “Don’t look at me. You’re the celebrity guest. As far as he’s concerned, I don’t exist when you’re around. Just be warned – he’s Max and he’ll expect you to be one of the wild things. That means growling and silly walks.” 

As she prepared the salad, Bubbles listened, laughed and became Max, the boy in the story. Jamie read, made faces and became a wild thing. She looked on at the two extremes in front of her: Bubbles was small for his age and Jamie was a relative giant. But to her, they were two boys having fun and she loved it. She’d never seen Bubbles so animated with someone he barely knew, particularly a male. She thought she might cry at the sight of them both in her living room having fun, until Bubbles started wheezing and coughing. 

Claire stepped forward and took control of the situation. She grabbed an inhaler and nebulizer from Bubbles’ bag: “Over here Bubbles” she said as she beckoned him towards her. He didn’t respond at first, so Claire lifted him on to her lap. “You can be Max and Jamie can be a wild thing after you’ve had a puff” she said calmly. Jamie watched on as Claire steadied Bubbles. It was clear the little boy had done this numerous times before as he didn’t need a lot of prompting from Claire. 

They sat quietly for five minutes, then Claire said: “In your chair for spag bol sandwich Bubbles. We need some quiet time now.” She served up their meal and they ate and drank quietly. Jamie promised Bubbles he would read him the book again at bedtime. Bubbles looked tired but ate some of his dinner, then Claire took him into his bedroom, put him in his pyjamas and tucked him in to bed. As promised, Jamie read him the book again, but Bubbles was asleep by halfway through the reading.

Jamie came out of Bubbles’ bedroom to find Claire had poured two glasses of wine. They sat on the couch to drink. He looked at Claire inquiringly: “Asthma?” 

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder: “Bubbles was a premature birth. He suffered from a condition known as bronchopulmonary dysplasia, or BPD. His lungs were initially underdeveloped and then became inflamed. His situation has improved a lot over time, but he’s likely to have asthma-like symptoms throughout his life. He also had intestinal problems that required surgery and when we told the parents that he was likely to have developmental delays, his father couldn’t handle it. That’s why he left.”

“He couldna handle his child not being perfect? But the child needed him even more because of it”, Jamie said in amazement. 

“Exactly. When I first met Bubbles, they weren’t handling his breathing problems well at all. That’s when we introduced the bubble-blowing so we could encourage him to breathe in and out deeply. Once he got the hang of that, he could handle the metered doses of medication”, she explained. “But his mother’s reaction to his laboured breathing made him anxious and then she left too.” 

“And ye stepped in to help the wee lad knowing all that? Ye’ve done a wonderful job with him Claire. I take my hat off to ye” he said pulling her close. “Jamie, I need to be honest with you. If we’re to have a relationship, Bubbles needs to be part of the deal. I can’t abandon him now. I didn’t expect this situation to become permanent, but I think it might. If you feel you couldn’t take on that commitment, I’d understand”, she said fighting back tears. She wanted to be honest, but she feared that might put a dampener on their relationship.

“Claire, I thought about that last night and I could only see two options, and both of them are fine. The first was that I love ye and I have a relationship with ye. The second was that I love ye and I have a relationship with ye and Bubbles. Ye see, I’ve never had feelings for anyone like I have for ye, and the fact that ye can love that boy like yer own is a big part of what I love. Now ye can kiss me now or ye can kiss me later”, he smiled.

Claire, laughing and crying simultaneously, stood and lifted him from the couch: “Do you think you could repeat all that after we’ve made love? Because I want you in my bed _right now_.” 

“I thought you’d never ask”, he said as he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They laughed and kissed as Jamie carried her to the bedroom.

When they got there, they quickly undressed. Claire pushed Jamie down on the bed and knelt astride him. She was taking control of the situation. He inhaled deeply as she lowered herself on him and enveloped his aroused length: “Christ Claire. I think my heart’s gonna burst!” 

He reached down and felt her clitoris as she rode him. She threw her head back, squealing with delight. Then he lifted his shoulders from the bed so they were both sitting upright, their legs wrapped around each other and their torsos melded together. Their faces were touching as he caressed her breasts and whispered, “You’re mine Claire. Nothing and no one will ever change that.”

She moved her hips in a steady, circular motion, so both of them could feel his full penetration. Claire began to feel faint from the stimulation and Jamie held her close, kissing her and muttering in Gàidhlig. He felt her body climax as her head fell back a little, then his mouth closed on hers and he let out a muffled cry and rushed into her. They held one another, fondling and panting, until they made eye contact and Claire told him tearfully: “You’re beautiful to me, Jamie. So beautiful, you break my heart.”


	17. Caterpillars and hedgehogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is gradually developing.

When Claire woke the next morning, Jamie wasn’t in the bed. She sat up and saw that his clothes were still on the floor. She looked at the clock – 5 o’clock. She crept from the bedroom and peered in the kitchen – no Jamie. She checked the bathroom – no sign of him. Then she noticed that all the cushions and blankets had been taken off the two couches. 

She gently opened the door to Bubbles’ bedroom and found Jamie half asleep on the floor, the cushions arranged in a higgledy-piggledy fashion beneath him. When he saw her, Jamie slowly rose from the floor and crept towards her: “The wee lad started coughing a while ago and I was worried he might be sick, so I lay down near him. He’s stopped now”, Jamie told her. Claire took his hand and led him back to her bedroom: “You are a complete darling, Jamie Fraser” she said as she led him to the bed. “Lay down and I’ll warm you up. You’re a bit cold”, she said as she pulled the doona back and they laid together in the bed. “Which part would you like me to warm up?” she said seductively. 

“Roll over Sassenach”, he smiled. She rolled on to her side and Jamie spooned her, pulling her buttocks into his groin and caressing her breasts. “Yer perfect arse can warm my body and in no time at all I’ll be ready to ravage ye.” 

“Well, that sounds wonderful”, Claire giggled. She felt Jamie’s penis moving upwards as his fondling of her breasts and his breathing became a bit heavier. After a few minutes, she felt his hand slip between her legs. His fingers ran gently over her vulva and she parted her legs. 

Jamie rolled her slowly on to her stomach then lifted her hips and she felt him slowly enter her: “Oh Jamie. Don’t stop!” He gasped with satisfaction as she pushed back on to him and she heard him call out her name: “Claire, Claire. I need ye like I need oxygen.” 

He had one hand on her breast and the other between her legs. She thought she might pass out as her head swam from the level of intimacy between them. It was a gloriously heady feeling, the likes of which she hadn’t felt before. She wondered if “gentle pounding” was an oxymoron. It described perfectly what she was experiencing, and she could tell Jamie was in a state of euphoria as he surged into her.

Exhausted, they held one another for minutes in silence. “Are you OK?” she asked him. 

“OK? Christ Claire, do you think it’s normal – what it is between us? When I touch ye and ye lie with me?” 

“No, I don’t think it is. It's different. It’s very … intense”, she said. “And beyond beautiful.” 

“Well, I suppose when ye bed a vixen ye should expect to be bitten”, he scoffed. “And I’ve just been devoured.” 

They lay together, half asleep in one another’s arms, until they heard Bubbles hit the floor running. The bedroom door flew open and he ran in, diving on to the end of the bed. He tunnelled under the doona and emerged triumphant at the top of the bed. 

“I think that’s an indication it’s time for coffee”, Claire laughed. “Do you want some pancakes?” 

“Yes!” Bubbles and Jamie cried. 

Claire was busy in the kitchen when she heard Bubbles laughing and saw him heading her way on Jamies’ back. Jamie was on all fours. When they arrived at the kitchen bench, Bubbles climbed off and the two boys sat on stools waiting for their pancakes. Bubbles was drinking juice and Jamie downed his coffee. 

“I go back to work on Monday, so I propose we spend as much time as possible together this weekend. What are your plans Jamie?” Claire asked. 

“I have to fly up to Quebec City on Monday, then on to Ottawa on Tuesday. I’ll be back in Boston in Wednesday. Then New York on Thursday and Friday and back to Boston on Friday night”, he replied. 

She leaned forward on the kitchen counter: “You know, you don’t have to stay in hotels in Boston. I can manage with half a bed” she grinned. 

He kissed her: “I like yer thinking Sassenach.” 

After breakfast, they walked to the closest playground, where Bubbles ran and jumped happily. Mid-morning, they bought some ice cream cones. Claire watched on as Jamie and Bubbles walked in front of her. Bubbles’ empty hand drifted up to hold Jamie’s as they slowly made their way back to the apartment. Claire felt a surge of happiness and captured the image on her phone. The rest of the weekend was a relaxed time: play, books, cooking, eating, an afternoon nap for Bubbles, making love for Jamie and Claire and a visit from Joe and Gail. 

When Claire and Bubbles left on Monday morning, Jamie caught a taxi to the airport. Returning to her apartment that evening was difficult. No Jamie and a disappointed Bubbles. When Jamie appeared on FaceTime to tell them about his day, they were both delighted to see and hear him. 

Early on Wednesday morning, Jamie returned to a rapturous welcome. Bubbles was still asleep, but Claire greeted him wearing the briefest teddy and a seductive smile. He pushed his bag to one side, closed the door, lifted her in his arms and took her straight to the bedroom: “I’ve been dreaming of this since I was last in yer bed Sassenach” he told her as he removed his clothes and dived on to the bed with her. 

“Are you going to give me another gentle pounding?” she laughed. 

“Forget the gentle Claire” he muttered as he grabbed her arse and dragged her towards him. “I’ll have two breakfasts this morning – you _and _pancakes.” He was good to his word. 

When Claire arrived at work later that morning, Joe looked at her inquiringly: “You’re looking like the cat that got the cream” he smiled. 

“Jamie got back early this morning”, she said with a slight blush. 

“Well, get your mind back on your job. We’ve both got long surgery lists today” he told her as he handed her the day’s revised schedule. She looked down the list of procedures. Most of them were reasonably routine, but the list was long. She groaned: “Looks like we’ll be getting eat in tonight. Bubbles will be happy.” She texted Jamie: _Long day in surgery today. Let me know what eat ins you want. Love, Claire_Just a few minutes later, she received a reply: _I’ll organise the evening meal. Just get yourself home asap. Love, Jamie_

When she and Bubbles arrived home, Jamie was busy in the kitchen: “Wash yer hands. I’ve got something special for ye Bubbles” he said proudly. Bubbles ran to the bathroom, washed his hands and sat in his chair. 

“Close yer eyes” Jamie told him. When he was told to open them again, Bubbles saw before him a special treat: caterpillar mini chicken kebabs.

Claire looked on, wondering what he’d make of the amazing dish before him: “What is it?” Bubbles asked. 

“It’s the food Max eats, and yer Maman and I are eating Wild Thing food”, Jamie told him. 

Bubbles tried it: “It’s good. Will it make me strong?” he asked. 

“Definitely”, Jamie replied. 

“Claire and I are having even bigger caterpillars”, he said as he served Claire’s food. 

Claire took a few bites: “Jamie, this is really good. You’ve gone to so much trouble. It looks great too.” 

Jamie wasn’t finished. When their plates were clear, he served up dessert: fruit hedgehogs. 

Bubbles giggled as the hedgehogs gradually disappeared. 

After a drink, a cuddle, a bath and some quiet time, Bubbles climbed into bed and was soon asleep. 

As they sat on the couch, Jamie’s arm around Claire and a wine in his hand, Claire thanked him: “That was a wonderful meal Jamie. You made it such fun for Bubbles and he loved it. So did I.” She reached up and kissed him. 

“If ye really want to thank me, ye’ll go and put on that tiny piece of clothing ye were wearing when I got back this morning. I canna think of a better way to be thanked _mo chridhe_”, he smiled. 

“What does _mo chridhe _mean?” she asked. 

“My heart. God knows, it missed a beat when I saw ye in that this morning”.


	18. Separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie prepares to return to Scotland, leaving Claire and Henri-Christian in Boston.

Life went on in the same vein for Jamie’s four weeks on the east coast. Jamie would return to Boston between stints to meet travel agents dotted over the east coast of North America. He spent about half his time in and around Boston, and based at Claire's apartment. Both he and Claire knew it couldn’t go on indefinitely but chose to put that aside. However, the four weeks were now close to ending and reality was beginning to bite.

Jamie knew that most of his tour jobs in Scotland would involve working continuously for two to three weeks, followed by a week to ten days of leave. Claire had four weeks paid leave a year and could take a few more weeks’ professional leave if she applied. The biggest problem was that Bubbles was a ward of the court. Travelling outside the court's jurisdiction would involve permission and time limits. She would need to deal with the bureaucracy and, as always, that would take time and infinite patience. The situation was further complicated by the seeming disappearance of Henri-Christian's parents. Claire had discussed with the court, and Jamie, the possibility of adopting Henri-Christian but had no idea how long the process could take.

Jamie had decided to raise the issue with Glenna. Now that he and Claire had found one another, they didn’t want to spend lengthy periods of time apart. Jamie may need to consider a move to Boston. 

Glenna listened to all that Jamie had to say: “Aye, I understand Jamie but I’ve some ideas about your future with our organisation that ye might want to think about. I also have a terrific lawyer, Ned, who may be able to help ye with the lad. Come back and talk to us, and I’ll get Ned to set up a time with ye. Bring as many details of the wee lad as Claire has.” Jamie agreed. 

He had commitments in Scotland and Glenna had been good to him. But he knew that being away from Claire and Bubbles was going to be difficult. On the Sunday that Jamie was leaving, Claire was doing her best to be cheerful and positive. She and Jamie had discussed how to broach the subject with Bubbles, who’d had a history of being left, and came up with a strategy. 

Jamie sat Bubbles on his knee and told him that he was going on a plane. Bubbles looked at Claire: “Is Maman going too?” he asked, looking worried.

“No. Maman is staying here with ye, so I need ye to take care of her for me”, Jamie told him.

“Are you coming back?” the little boy said sadly. 

Claire could feel a lump form in her throat as she watched the ends of his mouth turn downward. 

“Aye. I have to go to Scotland because I have a job there and a lot of things to sort out, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. I made up a box of things and I’m going to leave them with ye. I want ye to give one thing a day to Maman for me so ye know I’m thinking of her – and you”, Jamie said trying to sound encouraging. “Can ye do that for me?” 

Bubbles thought about it for a minute, then wiped a tear from his cheek: “The people who go away don't come back. They don’t like me. You don’t like me”, he cried. He jumped from Jamie’s lap and ran to his room crying. Claire watched on as he threw himself on his bed sobbing. 

“Christ, I hoped that’d work Claire. What can I do?”, Jamie said looking crushed. 

“I’ll go and sit with him”, she said as the tears began to flow down her face. “You pack. You can’t change the fact that other people have let him down. It’s not your fault.” 

Claire laid on the bed with Bubbles, holding him close. As his sobbing subsided, she told him: “I’ll be here with you Bubbles. We’ll talk to Jamie on the iPad while he’s in Scotland, and he’ll come back when he can. Jamie likes you very much. It’s going to be fine.” 

Jamie threw the rest of his things in his bag. He felt like a total bastard. He couldn’t believe how quickly Claire and Bubbles had become an integral part of his life. 

Claire had given him a folder with some documents about Bubbles, as suggested by Glenna. She didn’t have much information as the court held the detailed file. He put the folder in his hand luggage. 

When he was ready to leave, Jamie stood forlornly looking at Claire and Bubbles lying on the bed. Bubbles had cried himself to sleep, so Claire gently extricated herself from his grasp and walked over to Jamie: “FaceTime me as soon as you get home”, she said as she hugged him. “I want to know you got there in one piece.” 

Jamie lifted her chin: “Claire, you are my home now. If the only way I can be with ye is to move to Boston, that’s what I’ll do. You do know that don’t ye?” 

“And if the only way I can be with you is to move to Scotland, you know I’d do it in a heartbeat – but I can’t leave Bubbles. Look at him. He’s so frightened of people leaving him again”, she croaked as the lump returned to her throat. 

“Aye, the wee lad hasna had the best start to life. Thank God he found his way to ye, Sassenach”, Jamie said kissing her. 

“You’d better go, or you’ll miss your flight. Just remember one thing Jamie Fraser, I do love you” she told him tearfully. 

“And I, you”, Jamie smiled. “I think maybe more than ye know.” 

They heard the taxi horn toot and Jamie made for the door with his bags. “Give Bubbles this when he wakes”, he said pulling a small parcel from his jacket pocket. 

“What is it?” Claire asked. 

“Max and the Wild Things pyjamas. I was going to give them to him, but he was too upset”, Jamie said sadly.

“He’ll love them, like he loves you”, Claire grinned. “Now, you have to go.” 

She kissed him again and Jamie reluctantly left. Claire watched as the tall Scot placed his bags in the boot of the taxi and opened the taxi door. He turned and blew her a kiss as he left. She had felt lonely before, but never like this. 

When Bubbles woke, Claire gave him the present from Jamie. He unwrapped it and smiled, “I like them.”

“You can wear them to bed tonight, and I’ll read the story to you – again”, she said hugging him. “You know I love you, don’t you Bubbles?” 

“And I love you Maman”, he said as he hugged her. 

Jamie sat on the plane back to Glasgow trying to fathom how much his view of life had changed in four weeks. He had travelled to Boston hoping to convince Claire that he had genuine feelings for her and hadn’t betrayed her. He was returning as a man totally committed to a woman he adored and wondering how he could accommodate a ready-made family. 

Knowing that he had plenty of time to fill in, he took the folder Claire had given him from his hand luggage and scanned the paper work. He was totally unprepared for what he read.


	19. Edinburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie visits Edinburgh and meets Ned Gowan for the first time.

Jamie flew to Glasgow via Dublin, taking 8 ½ hours. He was tired and his brain had been working overtime. It was 4am in Glasgow, so he texted Claire to let her know he’d arrived, knowing it was late at night there. She was lying in bed, unable to sleep. It was 11pm and she needed to get up early to organise Bubbles and get to work. She relaxed a little once she knew Jamie was OK and texted back: _Love you. Talk soon. Bubbles loved the pyjamas. xox_

While Claire was reluctantly trying to get her routine back to normal, Jamie was facing numerous changes. He arrived back at his small apartment and sat on the bed. He had enjoyed being in Claire’s comfortable home, surrounded by love and beautiful things. He had a bachelor pad with little more than the basics. He already missed the homeliness he’d enjoyed in Boston – and above all, he missed Claire and little Bubbles. A bed without Claire in it felt more like a prison.

Jamie had a shower to rid himself of the strange smells that are picked up on long flights. He dried himself and slipped between the sheets. He was exhausted, but sleep wasn’t coming easily. He sat up and made a list of the things he needed to do and to ask. He focussed particularly on what he should discuss with Ned. Having cleared his mind on to paper, he managed a few hours sleep before he needed to get to the tour offices and meet up with Glenna and Alex.

Glenna had arranged for Jamie’s next tour to be a repeat performance of the one on which they’d met: “Ye’ll be familiar with all the stops and the accommodation, so it shouldn’t be too challenging. The trip begins on Friday. But before ye go on tour, we need to talk about the longer term and Ned.” Jamie reached into his folder and checked he had his notes with him.

“Alex and I have been talking of opening an Edinburgh office for some time, but we knew it would be difficult to find someone who had all the necessary managerial skills. We believe ye are that person, Jamie. The feedback from the agents you visited on your trip confirmed that. We’ve found a suitable site and I’d like to take ye to look at it. We can talk on the way”, Glenna explained.

Jamie wasn’t expecting this at all. He was tired and surprised. Glenna smiled: “Ye can sleep in the car for a while. And Ned, our solicitor, has his offices in Edinburgh. Ye can speak to him while we’re there.”

Jamie stood and hugged her. “Glenna, I canna thank ye enough for everything you’ve done for me. I’d like to consider yer idea and I have a lot of questions for Ned. Let’s go.”

Fortunately, Alex had offered to drive so Jamie and Glenna could chat and he could listen in. Jamie did his best to concentrate, but eventually fell asleep. He woke when they arrived in Edinburgh.

The site they’d found for the bus depot and office was perfect in more ways than one. There was room for buses and a large office area. The manager’s accommodation above the offices was spacious and tasteful – and big enough for him, Claire and Bubbles. If they could get Bubbles to Edinburgh, Claire would come to Scotland. It would be perfect. If …

Alex drove Jamie to Ned’s office after their discussions. Jamie sat waiting for Ned, gripping the folder Claire had given him and his notes. When Ned emerged from his office, Jamie was surprised to find he was an elderly man who might have been at home in eighteenth century Edinburgh. It was appropriate that his offices were in Old Edinburgh.

They exchanged pleasantries then Jamie handed him the folder: “The woman I’ve fallen in love with is foster mother to this young lad, Henri-Christian. This is all the paperwork she has on him. To cut a long story short, we want to adopt him. And I’m hoping I can get Claire and he to move to Scotland.”

Ned took five long minutes to look through the paperwork and Jamie’s notes before he spoke: “Have you and Claire spoken to the mother or father of the child? It seems they’re not together, which adds some complications. These custody issues are notoriously difficult Mr Fraser, and parents have a peculiar habit of turning up to claim their offspring when someone else offers them a home. Although I must say, this poor lad has been moved around like a chattel. The time he’s spent with this Claire seems to be the most settled time in his life.”

“Claire has met the father and the mother, but they left the boy in the hospital where she works. The mother returned to claim him, then left him a second time. No-one seems to know where she is now. He’s been with Claire for over six months. But there’s an added complication”, Jamie told Ned.

“Which is?” Ned asked, looking over his spectacles.

“I knew the mother some years ago. I’ve no idea what’s going on, but I dinna believe she is telling the truth about the boy”, Jamie told Ned.

Ned sat back in his office chair with a puzzled look on his face. Jamie had piqued his interest. Maybe this wasn’t just a straightforward custody issue after all: “Why do you say that Mr Fraser?”

“Please, it’s Jamie. When I knew the mother, she left me to marry an Italian and live in Milan – at least, that’s what she told me. But the name of the father in these documents isn’t Italian and Claire believed the man who claimed to be his father was a French Canadian. Something doesna add up, Ned”, Jamie explained.

“Well, there are plenty of people who stretch the truth Jamie. Believe me, I meet them every day. It’s an occupational hazard, I’m afraid. Why are you so convinced that she hasn’t told the truth?” Ned asked, looking perplexed.

“Well, I worked back from Henri-Christian’s date of birth to the likely time of conception. Claire told me he was a premature birth, so I canna be sure my calculations are right, but if they are”, he paused for a moment before he could say the words aloud, “I think I might be the boy’s father.”

Ned’s eyes opened wide: “So, when you said you ‘knew’ the mother, you meant it in the Biblical sense Jamie?” he said with a wide grin. Ned watched Jamie blush as he replied: “Aye, ye could say that.”

Jamie explained: “We were together for some years. Annalise and I went to university together in Paris. It’s possible that she didna know she was pregnant when she left me. If she knew, she certainly didn’t tell me. I think I’d remember that!” he scoffed. “But I canna work out what she did after we split. The history in these notes is patchy. She seems to have moved countries frequently.”

“Well, this is a complex case. There’s a lot of research to be done and it could take weeks or months to work out what’s going on. If you leave your folder with me, I’ll get my staff on to it straight away. In the meantime, you need to find yourself a doctor who can organise a DNA test Jamie. And the boy will need to be tested too, of course. I should warn you this could be costly, although I’m happy to give you a special rate given you were referred by Glenna. She’s one of my best clients and a good friend”, Ned reassured him.

“I would give up everything I have to be together with Claire and Henri-Christian, Ned. I’d like to keep this between us for now. I’ll ask one of Claire’s doctor friends if he can organise a DNA test for the lad. I don’t want to get Claire’s hopes up only to see them dashed. She’s been wonderful to him and she loves him like her own – and he adores her.”

“Yes, I think it would be wise to keep this under wraps for as long as possible. Who knows what we might come up with? When will you be back from the next tour?” Ned asked.

“Just over two weeks. I can get the DNA test underway before I leave and let ye know what I find out about the boy’s test when I get back,” Jamie suggested.

“Yes. We’ll meet again when your tour’s over and I’ll bring you up to speed on what we discover”, Ned said holding out his hand to Jamie. They shook hands and Ned smiled: “It sounds like this lad was lucky to meet this Claire you speak of.”

“Aye, he was. So was I”, Jamie assured him.

Back in Boston, Claire had begun her day with Bubbles at her bedside with a small parcel: “Jamie left it” he said. Claire looked at his excited face: “And you want to open it?” she asked. She didn’t have to ask twice.

Bubbles jumped into bed with her and pulled the wrapping paper off. Inside was a framed photo of Bubbles with Jamie – the photo which Claire had taken of them and forwarded to Jamie. There was a small card: “What’s this?” Bubbles asked.

Claire opened the card and read it to him: _Me and my favourite boy. Now you need to send me a photo of you both because I will be missing you._

Bubbles gave her a toothy grin: “Did Jamie say I’m his favourite boy?”

“Yes, he did”, Claire smiled.

“He’s my favourite boy too”, Bubbles said as he snuggled down in bed with Claire for a cuddle.


	20. Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's life is turned upside down and he's operating on information overload.

When he returned to Glasgow, Jamie found the address of the DNA Walk-In Centre and sought their advice. He was told that the lab was part of an international network and his DNA could be compared to Henri-Christian’s as soon as he was able to access a sample. He had his test and rang the hospital where Joe Abernathy worked with Claire.

“Joe, I need to ask ye a big favour. I need to get a sample of Bubbles’ DNA to a particular lab in Boston. It’s all to do with Claire and me trying to adopt him. Thing is Joe, I dinna want Claire to know at the moment. I dinna want to get her hopes up too much. The solicitor in Scotland is following up some leads for me. Are ye comfortable with that?”, Jamie asked.

“OK. If it’s going to help Claire and Bubbles, I’m in. The court here does seem to be giving her the run-around. I can go to the hospital creche and do that easily”, Joe told him. Jamie gave him the address of the lab and Joe scribbled it down. Jamie’s plan was underway.

Jamie had 24 hours to organise himself before he began the tour. He let Ned’s office know what was happening then saw he had a FaceTime message from Claire. It was a selfie of her with Bubbles with a message: _To our favourite boy from Claire and your favourite boy, Bubbles._ He knew they’d opened the parcel containing the photograph of him and Bubbles. The image of them together brought a smile to his face. He found himself zooming in on Bubbles to see if he could detect any physical similarities – then scolded himself for jumping too fast into believing that Bubbles could be his child.

The following day, Jamie began the bus tour with a new group of tourists. It was going to be difficult to concentrate, but he knew that he needed to do a good job. Glenna had done the right thing to give him the same route as his previous job – it was difficult to concentrate.

A week into the tour, Jamie couldn’t stand being in suspense any longer. He rang the lab in Glasgow to see if he could access the results of the DNA test: “We don’t usually give out the results over the phone, Mr Fraser. We ask that people attend the counsellor’s office” he was told.

“Aye, well I canna do that due to work commitments. I’d have to wait another week. Can you release the result to my solicitor? I’ll be in Edinburgh in a few days and he can give me the results”, Jamie asked.

  
“Well, it’s unusual but we have had a few similar requests. Ring back tomorrow and I’ll let you know whether the Director approves your request”. Jamie could feel the frustration rising up from his stomach: “Aye, I’ll ring tomorrow.” He gave Ned’s contact details in the hope it could be arranged.

Late that afternoon, Jamie received a call from Ned. He almost dropped the phone as his nerves got the better of him: “Ned? Have ye heard anything?” he stammered.

“Aye. Are ye sitting down?” Ned laughed.

“I am now. Well?”

“Young Henri-Christian is your son, Jamie. Congratulations. I’m still piecing together information about his birth mother and the man on the birth certificate. Drop in as soon as you’re able”, Ned told him. “We’ll keep this to ourselves for now.”

Jamie was struck dumb for a moment, then laughed: “Thank ye Ned. I canna tell ye what this means to me.”

Jamie went to stand and realised he was struggling to retain his composure. Bubbles was his son. His moment of elation was short-lived. Now all his other fears rose to the surface: what would Claire think of adopting his son by _another_ woman? How would Annalise react when she found out he knew? Who was the man on Bubbles’ birth certificate and what claim might be have to the boy? How on earth could this have happened? His mind was exploding. He took six deep breaths and decided to find the closest source of strong coffee. Alcohol would only cloud his mind. After his coffee, he decided he needed to get to Boston as soon as possible after this tour. He booked a flight online.

Jamie’s meeting with Ned couldn’t come soon enough. It might clarify some issues. He wasn’t ready for what Ned had discovered.

“Well Jamie. You have opened up a can of worms here, lad. I’ve written a report for you but I can give you the gist of it: the man on the birth certificate knew he wasn’t the father and is living in Canada, she never married the Italian because he turned out to be a mobster, and I’ve bad news about Annalise.”

Jamie looked at him in surprise: “Where is she?” Ned frowned: “I’m sorry Jamie. Annalise died in a single car accident. The police say there were no suspicious circumstances.”

Jamie sat in silence for a full thirty seconds. Ned gave him time to take in what he’d told him. “You can read all the details in the report. The phone has been running hot in this office tracking down the details. It’s a sad story, to be honest. I’ll leave you to read the report and fetch you a coffee, or something stronger if you’d prefer.”

Ned handed Jamie the report and went to fetch him a coffee. Jamie read it several times, slowly.

> _Client: James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser_  
_ Other parties: Claire Beauchamp and Henri-Christian Boucher_
> 
> _Henri-Christian Boucher was born three years and two months ago. The names recorded on his birth certificate were Pierre Boucher (aged 31 years, Canadian) and Annalise Boucher (23 years, French). Place of birth: London, United Kingdom._
> 
> _Investigation of the parents revealed:_  
_ • Annalise Boucher died in a single vehicle accident in the Bretagne region of France. Police report states there were no suspicious circumstances. Mrs Boucher died at the scene when the car she was driving struck a tree._  
_ • Pierre Boucher is living in Quebec City, Canada. He is aware that he is not the natural father of Henri-Christian but married Annalise Boucher in order to assist her escape a dangerous situation (details below). He openly stated that he hoped to gain an EU passport by marrying a French national._
> 
> _Further details:_  
_ Pierre Boucher met Annalise Boucher (nee de Marillac) in Milan, Italy. He reported that Annalise had become involved with an Italian mobster and was in fear of her life. She had travelled to Milan believing she was to marry the man, only to find he was involved in a range of crimes, including human trafficking. Pierre Boucher agreed to help her escape into Switzerland. They then travelled to France, where they were married. Annalise applied for a replacement passport and Pierre Boucher began the process of becoming a French citizen, planning to also get an EU passport._
> 
> _Things became complicated when Annalise discovered she was pregnant. She was unsure who the father was. Concerned that it could be the child of the Italian man with whom she had cohabited, she and Pierre left France after some months and lived in London. The child was born there. Exploration of births data has confirmed that Henri-Christian was born at the London Hospital. Pierre reported that the birth was premature._
> 
> _Pierre and Annalise moved to Canada with the baby. When Pierre was offered work in Boston, they moved there. Pierre reported that Annalise was unhappy in Boston and their relationship was fraught with problems, including Henri-Christian’s health issues. Pierre gave Annalise enough money to return to France with the child. He planned to file for divorce. He returned to Canada to be closer to his family. He was unaware that Henri-Christian had been abandoned by Annalise. He did, however, report that she had difficulty coping with the child. When prompted, he recalled Claire Beauchamp and the care she showed to Henri-Christian._
> 
> _Pierre Boucher is neither able nor willing to care for Henri-Christian. As his name appears on the child’s birth certificate, and Annalise Boucher is now deceased, he is happy to cooperate with any adoption proceedings._

Attached to the report were a folder of documents: marriage certificate, Bubbles’ birth certificate, Annalise’s death certificate and a statutory declaration from Pierre.

It was on the second reading that it registered with Jamie that Henri-Christian had been born in the UK. He hoped this would make an adoption easier, as both he and Claire were British citizens.

Jamie was experiencing a plethora of emotions. There was a sense of guilt that he felt relief knowing Annalise was dead and Pierre wouldn’t fight for custody of Bubbles. Annalise hadn’t been The One, but she was Bubbles’ birth mother and he was the boy’s father. There were so many ‘ifs’: if he hadn’t taken the job as a tour guide, if he hadn’t met Claire, if he hadn’t gone to Boston, if he hadn’t taken the file to Ned, he would know nothing of Bubbles. What might have become of the boy?

He knew he couldn’t dwell on what had happened in Bubbles’ past. He had to look to the future and hope that Claire could accept the situation. His head was spinning. Ned gave him enough time to digest the news: “And now Jamie, you must decide what is to be done.”


	21. Reality bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can seem so rational, simple and clear to one person can cause fear and distress in another.

Early the morning after the tour finished, Jamie was on his way to the airport. In a matter of weeks his life had been turned topsy-turvy, and now he needed to share all he knew with Claire. He felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation. In his hand luggage were Ned’s notes and the documents Ned’s staff had turned up. There were also some documents for Claire to sign. He’d barely slept the night before, and drifted off into a fitful sleep. He woke just as the plane was due to land at Boston Logan airport. Claire would be waiting with Bubbles. He couldn’t wait.

As he emerged through arrivals with his luggage, Jamie saw an excited Bubbles running towards him. His little arms were raised and the smile on his face was enough to light up Jamie’s world. Claire was watching on with a loving smile as Jamie scooped him up and held him high up: “I’m a hairyplane!” Bubbles squealed. Jamie held him with one arm as the other extended around Claire’s shoulders: “Welcome back” Claire said as she kissed him. They caught a taxi back to Claire’s apartment.

As Claire made them drinks and proudly produced her home made shortbread, Jamie has holding her from behind and kissing her neck. She asked: “Anything exciting happened over the past few weeks?”

“A lot!” Jamie exclaimed. “I’ll tell ye all about it when Bubbles has a sleep. You?”

“Same old. Nothing from the court about Bubbles, no news about his parents, work, sleep, work. Waiting for you to come back. We did enjoy your little parcels”, she smiled. “But we missed you.”

That afternoon, Jamie read Bubbles a book and he drifted off to sleep in his room. Jamie crept from the room to avoid waking him, then sat Claire on the couch: “Claire, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell ye. It’s been hard keeping it from ye. Ye must listen with all your heart” he said seriously. She wore a look of concern.

Jamie launched into his story: reading her file about Bubbles, calculating his approximate time of conception, meeting Ned, having a DNA test, contacting Joe, getting the news he was Bubbles’ father, finding out about Annalise and Pierre. He watched and waited for her to look excited, but instead she began to pace the room looking upset.

“Aren’t you pleased? This’ll make things so much easier Claire”, he said.

“For you, maybe”, she replied tersely.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked.

“For weeks I’ve been here wondering if you’d decide taking responsibility for Bubbles would be too much, that maybe you wouldn’t return, worrying his mother would turn up and screw up his life again, watching my emails and the post box for anything from the courts and in all that time you knew he could be yours. You even involved my best friend and told him not to tell me! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! And what would you have done if Anna-fucking-lies hadn’t been dead? Taken Bubbles and pissed off to play happy families? Christ!”

She grabbed her coat from the coat stand by the front door: “I’m going out.”

“Claire, wait. I’ll come with ye”, Jamie called to her.

“You can stay and watch your son. That’s what parents do.” She slammed the door behind her, leaving Jamie speechless.

Claire needed the time and space alone. There were bits of information and surges of emotion that needed to be ordered and find a place in her mind. Her norm was to be organised, rational, structured and calm in the face of adversity. She could look at a gaping wound in a stranger and develop a plan of action in moments. She had been described as a person who held things together when everyone else was losing it. At this moment, she was none of those things. She had no doubt she adored Jamie. She had protected and cared for Bubbles like her own – but he wasn’t hers, he was Jamie and Annalise’s child. If Annalise were still alive, would Jamie rush back to her with his son? If he stayed with her, would it be because he wanted her or to be with his Bubbles? If she left Boston to be with Jamie in Scotland, would she regret it? Every time she thought she had an answer, she thought of something else that threw her into disarray. She was so muddled, she couldn’t even cry or scream. Emotional and incapacitated, she sat on a bench in the park with her eyes closed and shivered – not because she was cold, but because she was at a loss to know what to do. Then, finally, a few tears began to fall and she hid her face in her hands for fear passing strangers might think she was completely mad.

Meanwhile, Bubbles had woken and found Claire gone. He had screamed and hit the door trying to get out of the apartment when Jamie told him Claire had gone for a walk but he didn’t know where. Not knowing what to do, Jamie rang Joe and Gail: “We’ll be right over” Gail told him.

Claire had no idea how long she’d been sitting there when she heard a little voice: “Maman? I was frightened.” She opened her eyes to a blurry, tear-stained vision of Bubbles. She looked up to see he was holding Joe’s hand: “Jamie called us sounding frantic. He and Gail are searching the park for you too. Somehow I knew Bubbles would find you. He knows all your favourite spots. What’s up Lady Jane?” Only Joe used this nickname for Claire, and he used it when he knew she needed a friend.

Claire sat Bubbles on her lap and poured her heart out to Joe, something she was used to doing after leaving Frank. Joe quietly listened to every word, squeezing her hand occasionally to reassure her he was still there. Bubbles rested his head on her chest and dozed. He had worked himself into a lather.

“Claire, you need to tell Jamie everything you just told me but you also need to remember what it was like before Bubbles and before Jamie. I remember being in this same park with Claire Randall. She thought she’d never love anyone again and I was pretty sure she meant it but she opened her heart to a little boy who loves her more than anyone else in the world. And I just saw Jamie pulling his hair out over you too. That man is terrified about something and you need to sort this out, because you’re more in love with him than you ever were with Frank, LJ.” Joe looked up to see Jamie running towards them, Gail not far behind.

“Sassenach! We’ve been looking everywhere for ye. Are you alright?” Jamie said, kissing the top of her head.

Joe kissed Claire on the cheek and stood, placing his arm around a tired and concerned Gail: “We’ll catch up with you tomorrow. Claire has some things to tell you, Jamie. I won’t be breaking either of your legs – well, not today anyway.” Gail looked confused: “I’ll tell you about it as we walk home” he reassured her.

Jamie took a sleepy Bubbles from Claire and placed him gently on his shoulder, supported by one hand. With the other hand, he guided Claire to his chest and held her there: “Let’s go back to your apartment Sassenach. This time, you can do all the talking and I’ll do the listening. I need to know what I can do, because ye are The One and ye are Bubbles’ one and only too. Without you, we’re both lost.”

Claire held Jamie’s arm as they walked slowly across the park to her apartment block. The last of the day’s sun had disappeared and the park lamps sprang to life as they walked together. This was going to be a heart-to-heart evening.

Claire bared her soul to Jamie, who occasionally interjected but heard things from her perspective. On some points, they agreed to disagree. Claire gained a better understanding of why he felt it best to keep Bubbles' parentage a secret, but Jamie also conceded that keeping Claire out of the loop had created a lot of tension that could have been avoided. They agreed to talk about it again later.

From that point on, it became a Sloth Night. With guidance from Claire and Bubbles, Jamie ordered eat-ins which were just what the Doctor _wouldn't _order: pizza, garlic bread, fries, a giant tub of raspberry swirl ice cream, soft drink and chocolates. They sat around in their pyjamas watching _Finding Nemo_, a Bubbles favourite, and eating until they all felt sick. It was an opportunity for them all to relax and put the events of the day behind them.

"Is this what ye do with a three year old child?" Jamie smiled.

"This is utopia for Bubbles", Claire laughed. "And rare that he eats and drinks all this salty, sugary stuff at once. If he's sick, you can clean it up."

Bubbles went to bed later than usual, utterly exhausted. Jamie carried him to his bed and tucked him in. When he returned to the couch, he told Claire: "That movie was a bit like me and Bubbles. Marlin spent so long looking for Nemo. I only found Henri-Christian because I found you. I mean, what are the chances?"

"Do you understand why I was so upset now Jamie? That you didn't share what was happening? I mean, if our relationship is going to work we need to share things - good and bad. You said you were going crazy waiting for the DNA results, when I had no idea any of that was happening. All those FaceTime conversations when you asked if I'd heard anything from the court and you never said a word."

"Aye, I do and I feel bad. Let's agree that when we tell one another something, let it be the truth. We have nothing now between us, save---respect, perhaps. And love. And I think that respect has maybe room for wee secrets, but not for lies. Do ye agree?"

Claire smiled: "Yes, I do. I also think that you would look so much better out of those pyjamas than in them. I cannot lie."

"Well, it's no secret that I prefer ye in that wee teddy. Or naked" Jamie said as he grabbed at her pyjama pants and pulled them off. He ran for the bedroom with Claire in pursuit: "When I catch up with you, Jamie Fraser, I am so gonna punish you."

"That's what I was hoping", he laughed as she pushed him on to the bed and ripped off his pyjama pants. Within moments, Jamie was atop her and thrusting into her, her arms pinned above her head.

"Is this what you call respect Jamie?" she giggled.

"No, this is me loving ye. Give me yer mouth Sassenach."


	22. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together for Jamie, Claire and Bubbles.
> 
> Sorry this was a little longer between chapters. I wanted to get "For Guys ..." started before the end of Breast Cancer Awareness Month.

The remainder of Jamie’s time in Boston seemed to disappear. Bubbles was a little more comfortable about Jamie leaving this time but didn’t want to go to the airport to farewell him. That was too upsetting. Jamie placed all the signed paperwork for Ned in his bag, kissed Claire and arranged for a taxi to the airport: “My next tour is for three weeks Claire. This one involves climbing, so I willna be available to FaceTime as much as before, but I will when I can. The upside is that I get ten days off at the end of this, so I can have a wee bit longer in Boston.”

Once more, Claire watched as Jamie left, wondering how long it would be before they could be in the same place permanently. At least she wouldn’t be as concerned about Bubbles’ parents turning up to create chaos in his life again. She realised what a relief that was.

On arrival in Glasgow, Jamie sent the papers to Ned by courier, then he did last minute preparations for the next tour with Glenna and Alex. The tour would begin at Ben Chonzie, one of the easier Munros to climb, and become steadily more challenging. Almost the entire group were from travel agencies he had visited in the US and Canada. Glenna was delighted and plans for the office in Edinburgh were progressing well.

Ned and his team began work on the Bubbles situation as soon as they received the signed papers. Being born in the UK didn’t give Bubbles automatic residence or citizenship rights, but the DNA test proving he was Jamie’s son, combined with Pierre’s statutory declaration, changed all that. As Jamie was a citizen living in the UK and there was DNA evidence he was Jamie’s son, Jamie would be able to apply to register Bubbles as a UK citizen. While the court in the US had become bogged down in legalities, Ned cut through the red tape quickly and by the time Jamie returned from the tour all the necessary paperwork was waiting for him to sign. When Jamie got on the plane to Boston, the papers had been submitted to the Home Office in London and were awaiting approval. Bubbles, who had originally travelled to the US on his mother’s passport, would be eligible for a UK passport and residency. 

Ned had given Jamie copies of all the paperwork to show Claire, and he handed everything to her within minutes of arrival at her home. She sat in her apartment in Boston wading through an entire folder of forms and documentation: “Jamie, this is brilliant! Without Ned this could have taken years and it would have been so much more difficult to do from here. But I do wonder something.”

“What’s that Sassenach?” Jamie asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Do you think Annalise may have gone to London to have Bubbles _suspecting_ that you were his father?” she asked.

“I hadna given it any thought. She certainly wouldn’t have wanted him to be raised by an Italian mobster. I guess we’ll never know what was going on in her mind now, but it’s certainly made things a lot easier and that’s what counts. If she was thinking that, she doesn’t seem to have told Pierre”, Jamie pointed out.

“Fair point. It was just a thought. Anyway, how long did Ned think it would take for all this to be approved by the Home Office? Weeks, months or years?” Claire smiled as he sat next to her and ran his arm around her shoulders. “Because saying farewell to you is becoming more difficult after each visit.” 

“He made a rough guess that it would take about six months in all and promised me that he’d harass the Home Office until they got it done. I’ll have enough frequent flyer points to take us all on a holiday by then!” Jamie laughed.

“A lot to do between now and then”, Claire said as she looked around her apartment. “A lease and all these things, my job, setting ourselves up in Edinburgh.”

Jamie reached into one of his bags: “Here are photos of the apartment in Edinburgh. Ye can do yer magic to it when ye get there Claire. I canna wait to come home to ye and Bubbles in our own place.”

Bubbles had been playing and listening in. He climbed on to Claire’s lap and looked at the photos: “This would be yer room Bubbles” Jamie told him.

“I want a big bed for me and my Max pyjamas”, Bubbles told them. “Will Maman be there? And you?” he asked Jamie.

“Aye, we’ll be a family” Jamie told him with a wide smile.

“Will you be my Daddy?” Bubbles asked.

Jamie looked at Claire, unsure of how much detail he should go into. She answered on his behalf: “Yes, Jamie will be your Daddy. So, you’ll have a Maman and a Daddy.”

“Will I be a brother? Connor is a brother.” Bubbles enjoyed playing with Connor at the hospital creche and was fascinated with Connor’s baby brother.

This time, it was Claire who looked at Jamie, unsure of what to say. “Maybe one day” Jamie told him.

“Connor’s baby was in his Maman’s tummy for a long time and then he climbed out”, Bubbles told them with authority. “He cried a lot but now he’s funny.”

Satisfied that he had made his point, Bubbles climbed off Claire’s lap and returned to his toys. Jamie sat next to Claire and pulled her on to his lap: “I think maybe we need to put in some more practice so Bubbles can be a big brother Sassenach. What do ye think?”

“There’s a lot to sort out Jamie. Let’s settle in Scotland first” Claire suggested as she kissed him. “But I agree we need the practice. Lots.”

Things continued as they were for another four months. Jamie worked in Scotland and flew to Boston at every opportunity, Claire began planning for a move and Bubbles settled into family life. Claire watched as he became more secure, began calling Jamie “Daddy” and trusted him to return whenever possible.

Joe and Gail expressed interest in taking over Claire’s lease. Gail had often admired Claire’s apartment and it was larger than the one they occupied. Claire, in return, told them they could have whatever furniture they would like. It was too costly to take it all to Edinburgh and they were wonderful friends.

Everything became real when Jamie arrived on yet another flight with a carefully wrapped parcel, complete with ribbon, and handed it to Claire. She opened it to find Bubbles’ UK passport: “Oh. My. God. This is it Jamie. It’s really happening! Ned is a miracle worker. I can’t wait to thank him in person and see Glenna again.”

Jamie beamed: “Ye’re sure about this Claire? This is what ye want?”

“Absolutely. I’ve had plenty of time to think about it and adjust. Bubbles and I miss you so much every time you leave, and he needs his father in his life. I’ll miss some things about Boston and my friends, but it’s the right thing to do. I’m sure of it.”

“I contacted my sister and brother in law, Jenny and Ian, and told them about ye and Bubbles. Bubbles might not have a brother or sister, but he’ll have cousins aplenty. And they’ll be yer family too Claire if you marry me.” Jamie reached into his pocket and produced a small box containing a silver engagement ring: “Will ye marry me Claire?”

Overcome with emotion, Claire was unable to speak. She nodded and ran her arms around Jamie’s waist. 


	23. Happy as a pig in mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are happening in the lives of Claire, Jamie and Bubbles.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last in this story. Like a rolling stone, it gathered moss as it rolled along.

It took Claire a while to settle down from her emotional state. Bubbles was confused when he asked why she was crying, and she said: “Because I’m so happy.”

She thought he was 3 going on 33 when he shook his head and muttered: “Maman, you are a silly cabbage” before returning to his drawing.

Jamie was similarly dismissed when he showed Bubbles his British passport: “Why is there a picture of me in that little book?” Bubbles asked.

“This wee book means ye can go on a plane and come to see yer new room in Scotland”, Jamie told him. “When ye come to live with me and Maman.”

“I already live with you here”, Bubbles shrugged.

Bubbles only showed enthusiasm for lunch – Sausage Spaghetti. Jamie shared his enthusiasm. After lunch, Bubbles fell asleep on his drawing table and Jamie lifted him and placed him in his bed.

While Bubbles napped, they drank coffee on the couch. Claire asked: “Jamie, I couldn’t be happier but why did you ask me to marry you _now?”_

“Do ye recall saying to me that you didn’t know if I wanted ye, or if I wanted ye because of Bubbles?” he asked.

“Yes, I do remember that”, Claire said.

“I wanted to show ye that I wanted to make a commitment to ye, not just Bubbles. If there were no Bubbles, I would still want to be married to ye Claire. I came here months ago not even knowing that Bubbles existed because I couldna bear the idea of spending my life without ye. I told ye that ye were The One, and I meant it”, Jamie explained.

“Thank you. It’s the same for me. I would want you even if Bubbles didn’t exist and you weren’t his father. Everything you just said makes me love you even more”, she said leaning on his shoulder.

“So, this is it Claire. Now we can move forward without any huge obstacles. Ye can move to Scotland, Bubbles can have two parents and ye can adopt him to make it official. I asked Ned about that and he said it would be pretty straightforward – if that’s what you want”, Jamie said in a questioning tone.

“Yes, it’s been more than a year since I first met Bubbles and I can’t imagine life without him now. Just like I can’t imagine life without you, Jamie. Do you think we’ve got time for a quickie fiancé?” she chuckled.

“Always, future wife”, Jamie replied as he put their cups on the coffee table and led her to the bedroom.

There was a familiarity to their lovemaking now. A comfort with one another that allowed their bodies to work together with the fluidity of two contemporary dancers. Their movements were effortless and natural because they were accustomed to what turned the other on. Jamie knew that Claire loved to feel his hands and tongue skim over her body, stimulating every nerve ending. Claire knew that Jamie enjoyed her taking the initiative, particularly when she moved on top of him and he could see more of her body and movements. Armed with this knowledge, a ‘quickie’ was anything but quick.

They were both post-coital dozing when they heard Bubbles wake and run into the kitchen. He’d woken suddenly and was frightened they’d gone to Scotland without him – his insecurity was deep seated and still arose occasionally. Jamie moved to the kitchen quickly and scooped him up in his arms. He plonked him in bed between him and Claire until he settled down. 

Keeping in mind that the move was getting closer, and Bubbles needed to feel confident that he was included, Jamie began planning the evening meal while Claire helped Bubbles select some of his favourite things and packed them into a box labelled: “Henri-Christian Fraser, Scotland”. When the first box was packed, labelled and sealed, Bubbles proudly announced to Jamie: “I’m ready to go now Daddy.”

“Well, we’d better set a date for you and Maman to fly to Scotland then”, Jamie told him, looking at Claire. The reality of setting a firm date hit both of them with a mix of fear and excitement. The list of things to do seemed endless. Later, when Bubbles had gone to bed for the night, they looked over airline schedules and chose a date. It was now set in stone – well, in print anyway.

Claire had already arranged for Joe and Gail to take over her apartment, had sorted out which items of furniture were to stay, and which were to go, and had taken boxes of “could be usefuls” to the charity shop. Her job had been advertised but not filled. Now she was going to have to hurry things along. She had six weeks.

Somehow, she wasn’t sure how, things fell into place with Gail’s help. She and Bubbles were at the airport, their bags had been checked in and they were standing at the gate with their hand luggage. Joe and Gail had invited them to return and stay at their old apartment any time. Claire wanted to go but, at the same time, was reluctant to leave. It was Bubbles who reminded her: “We need to hurry Maman. Daddy will be waiting for us in Scotland.”

After a tear-jerking farewell with Joe and Gail, Claire and Bubbles boarded the plane and found their seats. Bubbles took the window seat while Claire stored their hand luggage in the overhead locker. She had brought a few surprises for Bubbles to keep him occupied during the flight. Soon they were looking down on Boston and on their way to a new life in Scotland with Jamie.

By the time they arrived in Edinburgh, they were both delighted to stretch their legs and collect their bags. After all the necessary checks, they reached the arrivals lounge. Jamie was waiting there with Glenna and a bespectacled, elderly gentleman. Claire suspected this was the miracle solicitor, Ned. She was right. Life in Scotland had begun.

Jamie had borrowed one of the tour company’s smaller buses to accommodate everyone. Bubbles was looking out of the window and asking numerous questions as they drove towards the apartment that would be their new home.

On arrival, Glenna led Ned, Claire and Bubbles upstairs as Jamie organised the luggage. Glenna turned the key in the lock to reveal a beautiful living area with wooden beams on the ceilings. There were large, comfortable chairs and a family-sized dining. Claire loved it from the moment she saw it: “Oh Glenna, this is just beautiful!”

Glenna smiled proudly: “Alex, Ned and I got together with Jamie and found items we thought would look right in the space. I’m so glad ye like it Claire. We want ye to be happy in yer new home. Now, you Master Henri-Christian need to see yer new room.”

Glenna held Bubbles’ hand and led him to his room, where he jumped on the bed and looked out of the window: “I can see _everywhere _from here” he said excitedly. Glenna had even placed a small toy box and a handful of toys in the corner of the room for him. Claire looked in the door at the happy Bubbles: “Glenna, thank you so much for all this. I guess Jamie’s told you all about Bubbles and the remarkable story. I still can’t quite believe it.”

Glenna placed her hand around Claire’s back: “It was meant to be Claire. I am delighted to have played a wee part in bringing ye both here to be with Jamie. He’s as happy as a pig in mud to have ye here and he’s doing a wonderful job for the business. What started out with the two of us as strangers sitting in a bus with a tour guide has turned into a remarkable story of love and friendship.”


	24. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this story. Sorry for the delay - both my husband and I have been sick. I'll be taking a few weeks break before returning with ... I have no idea.

While Glenna and Jamie were busy setting up the new Edinburgh office of the tour business, Claire and Bubbles began to settle in. Claire dedicated part of each day to walking around the area with Bubbles discovering parks, playgrounds, the local schools and other interesting places. They both struggled with the Scottish brogue at first but were gradually becoming accustomed to it.

Claire and Jamie had agreed she and Bubbles should settle into life in Edinburgh before she looked for locum work. She was waiting on her belongings from Boston and had savings that she’d transferred from her bank there to Scotland. Joe and several other colleagues had offered to be her referees.

Each lunchtime, Glenna and Jamie would take a break and ascend the stairs to the apartment, where Claire would prepare them and Bubbles some lunch. Glenna and Claire’s friendship continued as if they’d never been apart, which made adjusting to life in Scotland very much easier for Claire, who missed Joe and Gail in particular.

Bubbles soon became very fond of Glenna: “I’ve got a Maman and a Daddy now. I don’t have a granny. Would you like to be my granny?” he asked as he ate his soup.

Glenna laughed: “Well, I’m not really yer granny but if ye want to call me that I’d consider it an honour.”

Jamie smiled: “Ye’ve still to meet yer aunty Jenny and uncle Ian Bubbles. And all yer cousins. Soon you’ll see ye have a big family.”

“When will I see them?” Bubbles asked. He’d lost interest in his soup. Having a family was far more interesting.

“Well, we’ll go to Lallybroch for Hogmanay and you’ll meet lots of people who are family”, Jamie replied.

“How long before we go to Lolly-bock? And what’s Hog-many?” Bubbles asked with a frown.

Glenna scoffed: “Ye never run out of questions, do ye Bubbles?”

Jamie rose from the table: “Ye’ll meet them soon. I’ll tell ye about Lallybroch at bedtime. Now, I'm back to work.”

“Soon” turned out to be seven weeks away. The car was packed with presents and bags in preparation for Christmas and Hogmanay at Lallybroch. It would be Jamie’s longest stay at his family home in years, and Claire and Bubbles’ first visit. They were all a bit nervous and excited. Bubbles was particularly happy as they would also celebrate his fourth birthday, which fell between Christmas and New Year.

As they drove towards Lallybroch, Claire’s eyes opened wide: “You didn’t tell me you were raised in a mansion Jamie! The house is huge.”

“Well, I wouldna call it a mansion but it is a large home. What do you think Bubbles?” Jamie asked.

“I think I’ll get lost. Is this where you lived when you were 4?” Bubbles asked.

“Aye. For the first 19 years of my life, but I havena been home for a long time”, he said with a hint of nostalgia.

As they piled out of the car, the Murray children ran out with their parents, Jenny and Ian. Wee Jamie, Ian, Maggie and Kitty were aged between 8 and 14. When Jamie had last seen them, they were much younger. Bubbles clung to Jamie’s leg as they approached. Sensing his nerves, Jamie lifted him to his hip where he was able to look directly at his cousins’ faces. Bubbles rested his head on Jamie’s chest and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Jenny made a bee line for Claire, encouraging her to come inside: “We’ll leave the bags and things for the boys to take care of.” Claire took Bubbles from Jamie and headed indoors.

In the kitchen, Jenny offered them hot scones and drinks while she chatted away. Maggie and Kitty coaxed Bubbles off Claire’s lap to show him the Christmas tree. He looked nervously back at Claire as they led him away: “It’s alright Bubbles. I’ll be right here” she reassured him.

“He’s a beautiful child. Jamie told us about how he met you and him on the phone. What a tale ye’ll have to tell him when he gets older. I couldna believe it. And Jamie finally brings ye to meet us too.” Jenny leaned towards Claire: “He clearly thinks ye’re perfect, I might say.”

“Well, hardly perfect”, Claire blushed. “I’m sure he must have been exaggerating.”

Jenny grinned: “Claire, ye’re wearing his ring. I’d given up on him bringing a lass home to meet us, never mind wearing his ring. Come, I’ll give ye a tour of the house.”

The two women moved slowly from room to room, getting to know one another. Jenny knew every portrait, the origins of every piece of furniture and the history of the house. The tour ended at a giant Christmas tree, beautifully decorated. Bubbles was sitting on Jamie’s lap staring at it.

Over the next few days, they walked, rode horses and bikes, fed farm animals, ate copious amounts of food and developed the sense of family Bubbles craved. Claire thought this was the happiest she’d ever seen Henri-Christian. She hoped this sense of family and security would help him overcome his fear of being abandoned.

On his fourth birthday, Bubbles woke to find presents waiting for him at the breakfast table. There were home-made chocolates from Maggie and Kitty, an Aran jumper made by Aunty Jenny, a hand-carved toy box from Uncle Ian and a collection of toy cars from wee Jamie and Ian. Jamie smiled at Claire and held up a package: “Bubbles, Maman and I made something special for ye too.”

“What is it?” Bubbles asked excitedly.

“Something very special”, Claire replied. “Open the package.”

Bubbles ripped the paper to reveal a T shirt with writing on it: “What does it say Daddy?”

Jamie popped the T shirt over his head and turned him to face the Murray family, who all squealed with delight: “It says ‘Big Brother’ Bubbles” Jenny told him.

Bubbles was a bit confused. Jamie lifted him on to Claire’s lap: “Maman has a baby in her tummy. Ye’re going to be a big brother Bubbles.”

Finally, Bubbles understood what was happening: “Will it be a baby brother or a baby sister?” he said with a broad smile. “I don’t care which. I’m going to love them and look after them. My baby will have lots of family to love it. You’ll show me the way to look after my baby won’t you Maman?”

“Daddy and I will make sure you’re the best big brother ever, Bubbles”, Claire told him as Jamie kissed her head.


End file.
